Magnolia is a normal town
by ninoh11
Summary: (AU) Magnolia es un pueblo normal, o eso dice el cartel a la entrada del pueblo. Pero en él ocurren fiestas que acaban en peleas y corazones rotos, secuestros patéticos y embarazos adolescentes. Lucy acaba involucrada en este "drama" cuando su familia se muda al pueblo y conoce a Natsu Dragneel, el chico malo del pueblo que en realidad no es tan malo como lo pintan.
1. 1.

Mudarme a Magnolia no era algo de lo que yo estaba de acuerdo. Estaría lejos de papá, de Yukino y de todos mis amigos. Pero el trabajo de Silver, mi padrastro, lo exigía y al tener mamá mi custodia no podía negarme.

Así fue como Silver, mamá, mi hermanastro Gray y yo acabamos mudándonos a una ciudad a cinco horas de Acalypha, ciudad donde nací y he pasado mis últimos diecisiete años de vida. En cierto modo el cambio de aires me vendría bien después de lo que había pasado con Sting, pero había sido algo tan inesperado que necesitaba aún asimilar que mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Realmente no estaba de humor, pero Gray durante todo el viaje se había dedicado a intentar sacarme alguna que otra sonrisa, como siempre había hecho desde que nos conocíamos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en un barrio residencial muy diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada Gray y yo nos miramos, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Nos bajamos del coche y al ver la casa que se alzaba delante nuestra la mandíbula se nos desencaja.

—Dime que esta no es nuestra casa —asiento ante las palabras de Gray—. Pellizcame porque esto es un sueño.

Justo cuando iba a pellizcarle la puerta del copiloto se abre y y mi rubia madre sale riéndose al ver nuestras caras.

—Sí, esta es nuestra casa.

—¡Me pido la habitación más grande! —Gray me empuja para que siga su juego, pero no le hago caso, cosa que él nota y por lo tanto hace que me mire arqueando una ceja— Venga Lucy, quién llegue el primero recibirá la paga de cada semana del otro.

Miro a Gray, realmente no estoy de humor para seguirle sus juegos. Si entro en esa nueva casa diré adiós a toda mi vida en Acalypha, a mis amigos, al chico que me gusta... Suspiro porque tras lo ocurrido con Sting yo misma deseé irme de allí, y cuando tengo la oportunidad mi pasado me impide tener una nueva vida.

Veo como Gray me sonríe y como mamá y Silver sacan nuestras maletas del coche. Que le den la pasado Lucy.

Hoy empieza mi nueva vida.

—Gray, no tengo ganas de tus estúpidos juegos de niños de seis años —avanzo hacia él poniéndome a su lado Gray me mira haciendo una mueca y sonrío mentalmente— Lo siento pero... —empujo Gray hacia un lado y corro hacia dentro de la casa— ¡Esa habitación es para mí!

Entro y noto los pasos de Grey detrás mía. Me paro en seco en el recibidor de la casa y abro la boca sorprendida. Tan solo el recibidor es del tamaño de la cocina de nuestra antigua casa. Miro a la derecha encontrándome un comedor que podría ser perfectamente nuestros dos antiguos cuartos juntos, al igual que el salón. Entre el comedor y la escalera hay un pasillo con un arco, y atrapada por la curiosidad avanzo hacia allí encontrándome con una cocina americana con tonos negros y blancos igual de grandes que el salón y el comedor. Este último está unido a la cocina con otro arco de un tamaño mayor al del pasillo.

Al ver a Gray mirando su reflejo en un cristal de la puerta que da al patio trasero me giro y vuelvo a correr hacia el piso de arriba. Una vez arriba veo una puerta a la izquierda pero me decanto más por ir a la derecha, así que giro hacia la derecha y entro en la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

Cómo suponía esa habitación era el doble de grande que la que tenía en Acalypha. Los pasos rápidos de Gray se dejan de escuchar cuando esta llega a la misma habitación que yo. Le escucho quejarse y me giro sonriendo, me sé de alguien que va a recibir paga extra.

—No parece que tengáis diecisiete años —Gray se mueve dejando ver en el pasillo a una versión más mayor que él— ¿Competir por quién se queda la habitación más grande? Todas las habitaciones son iguales.

—Joder papá, hubieras avisado antes y nos habríamos ahorrado la maratón —Gray suspira y yo arqueo las cejas por su comentario. Jugaba al baloncesto en el instituto, estaba todo el día corriendo ¿y tiene el valor de decir eso?

—Sí, sí, como sea. Lucy, tu maleta.

Silver mete mi maleta dentro de la habitación y yo se lo agradezco. Desde que empezó a salir con mamá Silver me ha tratado como si fuera su hija, y realmente estoy agradecida porque mi verdadero padre no está tanto tiempo conmigo, y ahora mucho menos.

—¿Y la mía? —Gray se gira para mirar a su padre cuando este sale de mi habitación, Silver le mira arqueando las cejas.

—No soy tu sirviente Gray.

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué se la has subido a Lucy y a mí no? ¡Soy tu hijo!

Silver baja al piso de abajo justo cuando el camión de la empresa de mudanzas llega. Dejo la maleta en el suelo puesto que el único mueble que hay es un armario y es empotrado y la abro, Gray susurra algo indescifrable y se acerca a mí.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo soy su hijo!

—Sí, pero a mí me quiere más —le guiño un ojo a Gray y saco ropa de la maleta yendo hacia el armario.

—No te quiere a ti más, simplemente se acuesta con tu madre todas las noches, tiene que tratarte como una princesa.

Pongo cara de asco al escuchar a Gray y le miro. Era totalmente innecesario el comentario que ha hecho de que su padre se acuesta con mi madre, ¡no quiero imaginármelos!

Abro el armario y veo un uniforme dentro, tras colocar la ropa que llevaba en el brazo cojo el uniforme mirándolo, Gray lo mira conmigo.

—Hostia, es verdad. Mañana empezamos las clases, la madre de Natsu debe haber dejado es uniforme para ti.

¿La madre de Natsu? Tengo entendido que Natsu es el mejor amigo de Gray, y este desde que nos conocemos no ha dejado de contarme anécdotas de ambos.

Miro el uniforme y veo a la izquierda de la chaqueta un símbolo un tanto extraño. Tiene forma de ¿Llama? ¿De hada? Supongo que este último tiene más sentido teniendo en cuenta que el instituto de llama Fairy Tail.

—No sé conozco a ese tal Natsu ni tampoco sé quién es su madre, pero agradezco mucho que me hayan traído el uniforme para mañana por fin empezar lo bueno de este pueblo.

Gray definiría como rara. Soy una chica que le gusta leer, estudiar, soy bastante responsable y asistir al instituto es lo que más me gusta, por eso mi querido hermanastro me definiría así.

—Lucy ya en serio, a veces pienso que te quedas conmigo. No es normal que a una chica de tu edad le guste ir al instituto, eres idiota

Gray se gira para salir de mi habitación pero le agarro del cuello de la camiseta antes de que de un paso. Noto como tiembla y gira despacio la cabeza para mirarme.

—Gray, ¿qué me has llamado?

Gray tiene prohibido llamarme idiota. No me gusta que me llamen así y él lo sabe.

Mi hermanastro se quita la camiseta que tengo agarrada y sale corriendo de mi habitación hacia el piso de abajo.

—¡Vuelve aquí desnudista!

Por mucho tiempo que lleve viviendo con Gray nunca entenderé ese fetiche que tiene con desnudarse. Ni su propio padre lo entiende.

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación con la camiseta de Gray en la mano. Lo veo bajar las escaleras mirando hacia atrás por si me ve y cuando lo hace aumenta la velocidad. Los señores que han contratado nuestros padres para ayudarlos con la mudanza entran y salen con cajas y Gray se entromete entre ellos. Pero su suerte se acaba cuando mi madre sale de la cocina encontrándose con él.

—Gray ¿por qué corres?

—¡He dicho que vengas Fullbuster!

—¡Me ha empezado a perseguir de buenas a primeras!

Me paro en seco en mitad de la entrada y abro la boca sorprendida al escucharlo. Será rastrero, me está echando a mi toda la culpa.

—¡No mientas! ¡Mamá, me ha llamado idiota!

* * *

Dos horas después me encuentro en mi habitación y me tumbo

en la cama ya colocada, tras recibir el castigo que nuestros padres nos han puesto. Es sorprendente que por culpa de Gray me hayan castigado a mí también. Yo era feliz siendo hija única.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación y rezo para que no sea el desnudista de mi hermanastro, pero cuando ésta se abre y efectivamente el desnudista de mi hermanastro entra por la puerta, suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tu madre dice que bajes a cenar —Gray se acerca a mi cama y yo le miro con el ceño fruncido— Venga Lucy, no me mires así. No te enfades, siento mucho haberte insultado y hacer que nos castigaran.

—¿Con qué te han castigado?

Gray suspira y se rasca la nuca, yo me incorporo en la cama y me cruzo de brazos.

—No puedo salir con Natsu durante una semana.

—A mí me han castigado sin poder ir a la biblioteca —mi madre a la hora de castigar da donde duele.

La biblioteca es como un paraíso para mí y que mi madre me castigue sin ir es como cortarme las alas. Realmente no sé cuál es la afinidad de Gray con ese tal Natsu para que le hayan castigado sin salir con él durante una semana.

—Siento mucho el siguiente comentario que te voy a decir pero es que si no lo suelto exploto: eres una friki. —le fulmino con la mirada y este retrocede un paso— Lucy por el amor de Dios, disfruta de tu nueva vida. Se una adolescente normal.

—¿Normal como este pueblo? Cuando entrábamos al pueblo he visto un cartel que ponía: "Magnolia es un pueblo normal"

—¡Es el lema del pueblo! Aquí todos somos normales.

Silver y Gray vivían aquí antes de la muerte de Mika, la antigua esposa y madre de Gray. Pero cuando esta murió cuando Gray tan solo diez años se mudaron a Acalypha, dónde Silver conoció a mi madre recién divorciada y a los dos años se casaron. Desde entonces Gray había venido a Magnolia en varias ocasiones, entre ellas cuando nuestros padres se fueron de luna de miel y él no podía quedarse en casa de nadie por lo que tuvo que venirse aquí a casa de un amigo. Yo me quedé con papá a consolarlo.

—Oh, he pensado en presentarte a unas chicas. Son mis amigas y creo que te llevarías bien con ellas.

—Si son amigas tuyas algo raro hay.

* * *

En cuanto suena mi despertador a la mañana siguiente me levanto para darme un ducha antes de ir a clase. Estamos en mitad de Octubre, así que debería ponerme al día con las asignaturas que implantan aquí. Aunque cogí las mismas que daba en Sabertooth no sabía como se daba clase en Fairy Tail.

Media hora después Gray toca a mi habitación y entra cerrando las puerta tras él, le miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, Natsu nos está esperando.

Recuerdo que anoche le castigaron si ver a ese tal noche, cual Romeo y Julieta, y ahora ese tal Natsu nos está esperando ¿para exactamente el qué?

—¿No estabas castigado? ¿Para que nos espera tu amigo?

—Ag callate y tira. Esto va a ser un secreto ¿vale? Te ayudaré para que vayas a la biblioteca si no dices nada de que Natsu nos va a acompañar al instituto.

Miro a Gray sonriendo, sabía yo que algo raro había para que me pusiera a mi en sus planes.

—Por fin vas a conocer a Natsu, te va a caer genial.

Ambos salimos de mi habitación con nuestras respectivas mochilas y nos despedimos de nuestros padres, los cuales no desean un feliz primer día de clase. Yo les sonrío y Gray hace una mueca, tan típico todo.

Gray me lleva a rastras a una especie de parque. Hay más estudiantes con nuestro mismo uniforme pero yo me fijo en uno que me llama la atención más que nadie. Es un chico con el pelo de color rosa, moreno de piel, que lleva nuestro uniforme desaliñado y que está en mitad del parque hablando con un par de chicas. Seguro que es el tipico caso perdido.

Veo como Gray se acerca al chico de pelo rosa y entrecierro los ojos cuando veo como ambos se chocan las manos y se abrazan. A ver, Gray es un caso perdido también, es un negado en los estudios y bastante rebelde, pero ni de asomo se parece al chico de pelo rosa, por eso que sean amigos me parece extraño. ¿Dónde está el famoso Natsu Dragneel del que llevo escuchando hablar desde que conozco a Gray?

Gray se gira y yo le sonrío indicándole que deje de hablar con ese chico y busque a su mejor amigo. Pero cuando me devuelve la sonrisa y se hace a un lado para que yo pueda verle la cara al chico de pelo rosa sé que no nos vamos a ir porque ese es Natsu Dragneel.

—Natsu, te presento al fin a Lucy, mi hermanastra. Lucy, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu me mira sonríendo y juro por lo más sagrado que es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Me ofrece la mano y yo se la estrecho sin dejar de mirarle. Tienes los ojos esmeralda, son precisosos.

—Un placer poder conocerte al fin Lucy, Gray nunca deja de hablar de la hermana tan guapa que tiene.

—¡Eh flamitas, relajate cinco tonitos!

Sonrío y me paso un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja.

—Conociendo a Gray, dudo mucho que él haya dicho de mi que soy "guapa" —Natsu se ríe y me contagia su risa. ¿Me acaba de tirar la caña? Pues si.

—Vale, me has pillado. Gray no te describió así, pero es la impresión que he tenido de ti.

—El placer es mío Natsu, Gray nunca mencionó que su mejor amigo fuera así —señalo todo su cuerpo y me siento mal al hacerlo, he juzgado a Natsu por su apariencia, este no le da importancia y se vuelve a reír.

—Supongo que querrás decir desaliñado, pero estás equivocada. Yo venía con el uniforme bien, pero viniendo para acá me he metido en una pelea.

Ahora comprendía porque Natsu estaba así tan temprano en la mañana. Gray había mencionado que Natsu era ¿rico? No sé como decirlo, pero mencionó que tiene mucho dinero. Por eso al verlo he pensado que no era Natsu Dragneel.

—¿Otra vez Cobra y su banda se han metido contigo? Espero que les hayas dado una buena paliza.

Natsu vuelve a sonreír mirando a Gray— Pues claro hielitos, ¿por quién me tomas? Soy Salamander.

Miro la hora en mi teléfono y al ver que faltan diez minutos para el inicio de las clases entro en pánico. No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clase.

—Eh chicos...

Ambos me miran y Natsu se queda mirando mi uniforme. ¿Lo llevo mal? Gray no me ha dicho nada.

—Veo que el uniforme te queda bien. Mi madre no sabía que talla cogerte y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Juvia y las chicas.

Así que Natsu ha sido quien ha elegido la talla de mi uniforme, y entiendo que haya elegido la correcta cuando le han ayudado chicas, llega a elegirlo él y me veo con un mini uniforme. ¿Qué por qué lo digo? Todos los hombres son iguales.

—Gracias por el uniforme Natsu, dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte. Pero... Si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde, y de verdad que no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día.

—¡Hostia es verdad! —Gray me agarra de un brazo y de buenas a primeras soy arrastrada por él en dirección a la que yo creo que está en instituto. Miro a Natsu el cual me está mirando y también es arrastrado por Gray. Natsu me sonríe.

¿Es posible que te comience a gustar una persona por su sonrisa? Porque si es así, creo que estoy perdida.


	2. 2

En mis diecisiete años de vida nunca he tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo al Instituto. Siempre he sido una chica responsable que llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto a todos los lugares, pero hoy, el primer día en mi nuevo instituto, por culpa del descerebrado de Gray y de su amigo, ¡he tenido que correr la maratón para entrar antes de que cerraran las puertas!

La vista de todos los estudiantes están puestas en los tres, pues estamos tirados en el suelo recuperando el aire perdido. Con lo feliz que era yo en Acalypha.

—Hemos llegado a tiempo de milagro —asiento ante las palabras de Natsu y me levanto del suelo limpiándome la falda.

Miro el recinto del Instituto Fairy Tail y parpadeo al darme cuenta de que es muy parecido a la academia de Boys Over Flowers. Soy bastante fan de los dramas asiáticos, y Boys Over Flowers es de mis favoritos, ¡pero eso no viene a cuento! Miro a la gente que pasa por nuestro lado y algunas chicas -por no decir la mayoría- miran al amigo de pelo rosa de mi hermanastro y se van como pubertas hormonadas.

¿Natsu es popular entre las chicas? No me extrañaría.

Niego mentalmente y avanzo hacia la entrada del edificio, una mano me coge de la parte baja de mi brazo y me giro para ver al causante de que detenga mi paso. Gray está encorvado respirando entrecortado mientras me agarra del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Al edificio? ¿Acaso correr ha hecho que el cerebro se te desprenda?

La risa de Natsu se escucha detrás de Gray y este le fulmina con la mirada, Gray vuelve a mirarme y yo le sonrío a la vez que señalo mi brazo con la cabeza.

—No puedes ir por aquí sola, puedes perderte.

Gray se incorpora y avanza llevándome del brazo. Natsu nos sigue de cerca sin dejar de reír. Entramos al edificio y la gente nos mira, intento soltarme de Gray para pasar un poco más desapercibida pero se me es imposible y este sigue avanzando conmigo hacia el despacho del director. Al tocar la puerta y entrar, una chica de pelo largo y blanco, de ojos azules y sonrisa agradable nos recibe ¿no era director?

—¡Gray cuento tiempo! —la chica abraza a mi hermanastro el cual le devuelve el abrazo liberándome de su agarre.

—Hola Mira, ¿qué tal todo?

Ahora sé que la chica se llama Mira y por lo que veo ella y Gray se conocían ya de antes, cosa lógica, Gray ha vivido aquí casi toda su vida.

—Todo bien, ahora soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pero dejemosnos de rollos —Mira me mira sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa— Tú debes ser Lucy.

Asiento— Sep, soy yo.

—Gray nos ha hablado mucho de ti —pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿con cuantas personas ha hablado más Gray de mi?— Silver rellenó todo el papeleo de la matricula, por lo que ambos ya estáis inscritos, a partir de ahora sois alumnos de Fairy Tail, bienvenidos.

—No sabes cuanto de menos echaba Magnolia, Mira.

—No creo que Acalypha sea tan malo, ¿verdad Lucy? ¿Qué tal el pueblo? ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, no he tenido tiempo de visitar el pueblo aún. Llegamos apenas ayer y con la mudanza no he tenido tiempo.

—Seguro que le gusta, es digna de vivir en este pueblo.

Miro a Gray con el ceño fruncido sin entender, ¿qué quiere decir con digna? ¿Acaso el pueblo es el martillo de Thor y yo soy Capitán América?

—Vuestra clase es la 2-2, supongo que estás contento, estás en la misma clase que todos tus amigos.

Gray sonríe ampliamente y se gira para salir de allí. Yo me despido con una pequeña reverencia y salgo detrás de Gray. En el pasillo, Natsu nos espera apoyado en una pared y con su bolso echado a la espalda, junto a él dos chicas hacen el intento de seducirlo pero sin mucho éxito, pues en cuanto nos ve se aleja de ellas y viene con nosotros.

Definitivamente Natsu es el típico playboy de las novelas juveniles, un pequeño detalle que a Gray se le olvidó contarme. O sea, desde que conozco a Gray no ha dejado de hablar de Natsu, puedo jurar que me sé hasta la talla de calzoncillos que usa, ¡y hasta hace unos minutos no sabía ni quien era Natsu Dragneel!

—¿En qué clase estáis?

—2-2, no hay año que no falle.

—Estáis desde la guardería juntos ¿no? —Natsu me mira con las cejas arqueadas y yo sonrío, es otro detalle que Gray me ha contado sobre Natsu.— Gray me lo dijo.

—Si, él, Erza y yo. Los tres juntos hasta el fin de el mundo —al escuchar el nombre de Erza la sonrisa en la cara de Gray desaparece y mira a Natsu con lo que parece ser una cara de ¿miedo?

—¿E-Erza? ¿E-Erza está en nuestra clase?

Natsu asiente— Si, todos estamos en la 2-2.

—¿Quién es Erza?

Al escuchar mi pregunta Gray me mira rápidamente y me coge por los hombros acercándome a él, alejo la cabeza y este me mira más de cerca.

—Erza es el demonio en persona, así que sálvate tú que puedes antes de que-

—¿Qué soy qué?

Una voz femenina interrumpe a Gray el cual se pone blanco y logro ver como su alma sale de su cuerpo. Me giro encontrandome con una hermosa chica de pelo color escarlata largo, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y una mirada seria sobre mi hermanastro. A pesar de que no me está mirando a mi, comienzo a sudar por el terror que me provoca su mirada.

—E-Erza...

—¿Vuelves de imprevisto y lo primero que dices de mi es que soy el demonio en persona?

—A ver, no quería decir exactamente eso, Lucy me ha preguntado y yo le he respondi-

—Estoy orgullosa, Gray.

Gray, Natsu y yo parpadeamos perplejos ante las palabras de la tal Erza. Esra avanza hacia nosotros y pasando por mi lado coge a Gray del cuello y a Natsu también cada uno en un brazo. Si no fuera porque ambos se están poniendo morados diría que es un momento bonito.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

—¿Por qué me agarras a mi también si nunca me he ido? —Natsu logra pronunciar esas palabras llamando la atención de Erza.

La de pelo escarlata parpadea y suelta a mi hermanastro y su mejor amigo, los cuales pueden respirar sin ningún obstáculo.

—Perdón Natsu, la emoción del momento —la chica me mira y yo sonrío rezando que no note el terror que me transmite— ¿Esta es Lucy?

Natsu recupera la respiración por completo mucho antes que Gray y mira en nuestra dirección. Yo asiento ante la pregunta de Erza.

—Si, esta es Lucy. Luigi, te presento a Erza Scarlett, la chica más fuerte del Instituto.

¿Luigi? ¿Me ha llamado como el hermano de Mario Bros? Oh Natsu Dragneel, te vas a enterar.

—Es Lucy, Natsumi —sonrío ante la sorpresa de Natsu y le ofrezco mi mano a Erza— Un placer Erza, Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza me estrecha la mano sonriendo. A simple vista, aparenta ser una persona tenebrosa, pero es bastante agradable y noble.

Cuando el timbre suena, los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo salón. Erza y Natsu nos guían y mientras tanto voy observando el interior del edificio. Aunque por fuera es un tanto clásico, por dentro es bastante más moderno de lo que podría ser un instituto.

Llegamos a nuestro salón, y justo cuando me digno a abrir la puerta, esta se abre y una muchedumbre sale de esta empujandome y pasando por encima de mí.

¿¡Qué está pasando!?

—¡Oye! —una de las chicas que me ha pasado por encima me mira, y yo desde el suelo frunzo el ceño— ¿Pues mirar por donde vas? Tú y tus locas amigas me habéis pasado por encima.

La chica arquea las cejas y se gira para volver con sus amigas, las cuales no me había dado cuenta que se habían avalanchado sobre Gray y Natsu.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y veo una mano delante de mí. Miro a la dueña de la mano y veo a una chica de pelo azul con un lazo amarillo al rededor de la cabeza. Me sonríe y le doy la mano ayudandome a levantarme.

—Muchas gracias. Veo que hay gente amable en este Instituto.

—Si lo dices por Touka, no te preocupes. Es la Presidenta de el club de fans de Natsu. Está dispuesta a llevarse por delante a cualquiera que esté en su camino hacia Natsu.

—Así que la chica borde se llama Touka... Espera, ¿has dicho club de fans?

La chica ríe suave y mira a la muchedumbre de chicas al rededor de Natsu y Gray.

—Como habrás comprobado, Natsu es bastante popular.

—Si... Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hace Gray siendo acosado por esas chicas?

—¿Conoces a Gray? —la chica me mira con las cejas arqueadas y asiento.

—Es mi hermanastro.

La peliazul abre la boca sorprendida.— ¡Tú debes de ser Lucy!

Asiento. Gray desgraciado, ¿a cuántos les has hablado de mi?

—Soy Levy McGarden, un placer Lucy.

—El placer es mío Levy.

—¿Puedo llamarte Lu-chan? —Levy me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Solo si me cuentas porque Gray también es acosado.

Levy ríe y se gira para mirar de nuevo a la muchedumbre. Siento que Levy y yo vamos a tener un vínculo fuerte.

—Supongo que sabrás que Gray nació y se crió aquí —asiento mirando con ella la multitud— pues antes de mudarse era bastante popular, tanto él como Natsu y los demás.

—¿Los demás?

—Jellal, Gajeel y Laxus, ya los conocerás —vuelvo a asentir dejando que Levy continúe su explicación—. Cuando Gray se mudó dejó muchos corazónes rotos, entre ellos el de Juvia, es la que está subida a él abrazandole.

Veo a una chica palida de pelo azul largo sobre Gray, el cual está pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie le presta atención.

—Es un milagro que Gray haya vuelto —Levy y yo miramos a Erza, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba conmigo— Nos dolía ya ver a Juvia deprimida.

—Así que me estáis diciendo que Gray, el descerebrado, pervertido y desnudista de mi hermanastro, tiene una enamorada.

—¿Se sigue quitando la ropa cuando menos te lo esperas? —Levy y Erza se ríen cuando asiento, a mi no me hace gracia, describí esa faceta suya de imprevisto.

_Al poco tiempo de que nuestros padres se casaran, Gray y yo vivíamos juntos a ellos en casa de mi madre. Comenzamos a dividirnos las tareas de casa, pero hubo un día en el que coincidimos en la cocina él para limpiar esta y yo para coger un traloo y limpiar las ventanas de el porche._

_Mientras él limpiaba la encimera yo fuí al armario dónde mamá siempre guardaba los productos de limpieza._

_—Odio Halloween por esto, ¡tengo que limpiar las malditas cáscaras de huevos reventadas en nuesto porche!_

_Al salir del armario con un cubo y un trapo, el Gray que hacia diez segundos estaba vestido de repente estaba desnudo._

_—¿¡Gray qué haces desnudo!?_

_Al escuchar mi grito este dejó de limpiar la encimera y se miró. Al ver que no llevaba nada de ropa puesta abrió los ojos como platos._

_—¿¡Pero cuándo me he quitado la ropa!?_

_—¡Mamá! _

Tras gritar aquello salí corriendo de la cocina tirando el cubo y el trapo sobre Gray.

Niego borrando aquel recuerdo de mi cabeza y vuelvo a mirar a Gray.

—No solo tiene una enamorada, tiene varias, pero Juvia es la única que tiene más relación con él, son amigos. Voy a liberar a Gray de ella, ahora vuelvo.

Levy se acerca a la muchedumbre y comienza a tirar de la chica que está enganchada a Gray como si de un mono se tratase. Gray no tenía pinta de ser un rompecorazones cuando le conocí.

Levy vuelve arrastrando con ella a la tal Juvia a la cual le caen chorros de lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Juvia está tan feliz —Juvia sorbe su nariz a la vez que acepta un pañuelo de Levy.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes dejarle respirar, acaba de llegar. ¿No tenías ganas de conocer a tu futura cuñada? Pues aquí está Lucy.

Futura cuñada. Que mal suena eso.

Juvia me mira con los ojos brillantes de llorar y yo le sonrío. Ha sido la única mujer que ha logrado que Gray entre en pánico, además de mi madre, yo y Erza.

—Encantada Juvia, soy Lucy —le ofrezco la mano sonriendo y esta me sigue mirando. Tras un rato con la mano en el aire me la estrecha.

—Juvia también está encantada de conocerla Lucy-san.

Se me hace raro escuchar a alguien hablar en tercera persona. Es raro y solitario. Además de llamarme con el San, nadie me llama así si no es algún compañero de trabajo de papá o alguien de la calle.

Un profesor con el pelo cobrizo aparece por el pasillo y tras dar una tos la muchedumbre desaparece tan rápido como llegó. Is this magic?

Natsu y Gray consiguen respirar con tranquilidad, desde que hemos salido esta mañana de casa ninguno de los dos ha podido respirar debidamente, primero por la maratón, luego por el abrazo de Erza y ahora esto.

—Gracias a Dios, me quedaba poco aire ya —Gray suspira y levanta la cabeza encontrándose con las miradas tanto del profesor como de nosotras— ¡Oh, Gildarts!

—Así que es verdad que has vuelto, tu padre me lo dijo pero pensé que estaba borracho, ¿dónde está la hija de Layla?

—¡Yo! —el tal Gildarts se gira mirándome y ya sé quién es. Gildarts Clive, amigo de Silver y profesor de matemáticas— Yo soy la hija de Layla, nos vimos hace unos años en la boda.

—Hostia, pero si eres una jodida copia de Layla.

Sonrío y asiento. No es la primera vez que me dicen eso, mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho.

—Bueno, bienvenida Lucy. Soy Gildarts, y además de tu profesor de matemáticas soy tu tutor.

—Gracias señor Clive.

—Oye, ¿y yo qué soy? ¡Me merezco un mínimo de respeto Gildarts!

El nombrado ignora a Gray y nos dice que entremos a clase, todos lo hacemos sin rechistar.

—¡Oye Gildarts!

A las tres de la tarde suena el timbre que indica el final de las clases. Me levanto de mi pupitre con la mirada de todas las fanáticas de Natsu sobre mi y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Mi pupitre está a la izquierda del de Natsu, por lo que me siento junto a él, cosa que a sus fanáticas no les gusta ni un pelo.

Me despido de Levy, Erza y Juvia y salgo del salón lo más rápido que puedo oars evitar encontrarme con las lonaticas -mezcla de locas y fanáticas, tss, soy una genio- de Natsu. No es que me den miedo las lonaticas, me da más miedo lo que yo puedo hacerle a ellas.

Soy cinturón rojo de Taekwondo y no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar a esas chicas. Si soy cinturón rojo de Taekwondo es debido a que mi padre, jefe de le policía de Acalypha, me apuntó apenas tuve la edad suficiente para aprenderlo, y todo porque tenía miedo de que secuestraran a su preciosa hijita.

Salgo al patio y me escondo detrás de un árbol esperando a que Gray salga. Es más lento que una jodida tortuga.

Tras cinco minutos veo salir la cabeza azabache de mi hermastro por la puerta. Está buscandome, lo noto porque tiene los ojos entrecerrados y está mirando a todos lados.

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Lucy?

—¡Estoy aquí!

Salgo de detrás del árbol y Gray arquea las cejas. Seguro que se ha hecho una idea equivocada de porque estoy escondida.

—¿Estás escondida por qué tienes miedo de las fan--

—Lonaticas, están locas, y yo, no me escondo de ellas.

—¿Entonces?

—¿De verdad quieres que vengan a molestarme por sentarme al lado de Natsu y acaben todas y cada una de ellas en el hospital? ¿Te recuerdo que cinturón soy?

Gray se pone blanco al escuchar eso y me agarra del brazo sacandome de allí. El mejor que nadie ha probado mis golpes.

Me giro al notar una mirada sobre mi y veo a Natsu asomado a la ventana de nuestra clase mirando en nuestra dirección.

Es un tanto misterioso ese chico.


	3. 3

Hace exactamente una semana que llegué a Magnolia, y hasta ahora lo único que he podido ver del pueblo es que, efectivamente, es normal. Son vecinos agradables, amables y encantadores. Excepto por los alumnos de Fairy Tail que son un tanto... ¿excéntricos? Por lo demás el pueblo es maravilloso.

Siempre me había costado hacer amigos, pero gracias a Erza, la amiga de Natsu y Gray, y Levy, la chica que me ayudó el primer día, he podido hacer amigos. Además de ellas dos, soy muy buena amiga de Juvia —aunque tengo el presentimiento de que es mi amiga por si puede acercarse más a Gray—. Erza es un año mayor que nosotros, pero repitió un curso en el colegio porque... no estudiaba, aunque es muy buena luchadora. Levy es la que más se parece a mi, a ambas nos gusta leer y para mi sorpresa ver dramas. Y Juvia, además de acosar a Gray veinticuatro siete —no exagero, siempre está en nuestro patio— es muy buena cocinera.

A los que todavía no conozco son a los amigos de Gray y Natsu, puesto que están en un viaje al que Natsu no fue por estar castigado. Cosa que no me sorprende, a saber porque estaba castigado. Y hablando de Natsu, durante esta semana ha estado muy cercano a mi, a tal punto que hablábamos como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

Y eso ha hecho que la chica que conocí el primer día, Touka, no deje de asesinarme con la mirada siempre que me ve, además de pegarse a Natsu como una maldita lapa. Que no me importa, pues Natsu y yo solo somos amigos, pero cuando la que acaba saliendo malparada de que Touka corra hacia Natsu empujando a todo lo que hay por delante soy yo, pues es bastante molesto.

Simplemente tengo que dejarlo pasar.

Me levanto de la cama y tras darme un ducha y ponerme el uniforme bajo a desayunar con Gray, mamá y Silver. Los tres me dicen buenos días y me siento en la mesa cogiendo una tostada.

—¿Qué tal te estás adaptando Lucy? —Silver se lleva su taza de café a la boca tras decir eso, yo le miro mientras unto mantequilla en la tostada.

—Por raro que parezca, bien. Pensé que me costaría más.

—¿Ya hay algún chico que te llame la atención? O chica, aquí no le hacemos ascos a nada.

—Soy hetero Silver, y no, no hay nadie aún que me llame la atención. Además, tampoco quiero, los chicos solo piensan con el pene.

—¡Eh! ¡Me ofendes! ¡Yo no pienso con el pene!

—Lo que tú digas, Gray —decimos Silver y yo a la vez y escucho a mamá reírse mientras se sienta al lado de Silver.

Media hora después, Gray y yo nos dirigimos hacia el instituto pasando como tenemos costumbre desde que llegamos por el parque, donde Natsu nos espera. No sé donde vive Natsu, pero ha de ser cerca de el parque si siempre está esperándonos a tiempo. Nunca llega tarde.

En cuanto lo recogemos y volvemos a poner rumbo al instituto, como cada mañana Natsu me pregunta lo mismo:

—¿Qué tal has dormido Luce?

Acepté que me llamara Luce cuando, después de diez intentos, le convencí de que mi nombre no era Luigi, sino Lucy. Pero mejor es Luce que Luigi. Siendo sincera, aunque Natsu sea un completo idiota —lo ha demostrado en repetidas ocasiones, no sé ni como ha podido llegar al instituto—, es agradable que alguien te dé los buenos días con regularidad y sin que nadie le obligue, simplemente lo hace porque quiere. Es encantador.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bueno, he vuelto a soñar contigo.

Ah si, su lado encantador desaparece cuando siempre que yo le pregunto como ha dormido menciona que ha soñado conmigo, y no, no es un sueño bueno, es un sueño en el que según él, acabo entre sus brazos besándonos apasionadamente como en los tantos libros que leo. Y le creo, porque conociendo el historial de mujeres que Gray me ha enseñado no me extrañaría que tuviera esos sueños conmigo.

—Por favor, ahórrate el sueño.

Agradezco a Gray porque iba a decir exactamente lo mismo y entramos en el recinto del instituto Fairy Tail. Es aquí cuando agarro mi bolso y me preparo para que Touka me empuje.

Hoy me niego a que lo haga. Tengo un limite, y Touka ya lo ha pasado.

Gray me mira con la ceja arqueada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos nos encontramos en uno de los tantos arboles al haber sido yo empujada por Touka y haberlo arrastrado conmigo.

—¡Natsu-sama! ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Almuerzas conmigo hoy?

—¡Oye Touka!

Al escuchar su nombre, Touka me mira y parpadea.— Oh, rubia polioperada, estabas aquí.

Aprieto los puños y respiro profundo. Lucy contrólate.

—Natsu-sama, no entiendo como puedes soportar a esa rubia siempre pegada a ti, debe de ser agobiante.

Me tiene que estar vacilando.

—¡Tú! —Natsu y Touka me miran y veo como Gray tira de Natsu alejándolo de Touka, Natsu lo mira extrañado.— Mira Touka, está muy bien que estés enamorada de Natsu, pero estás un poco obsesionada. Siempre que te acercas a él me empujas, y créeme que he tenido mucha paciencia, pero esta ha llegado a su limite.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?

—No voy a llegar a tales extremos, pero espero que te des cuenta de que Natsu pasa de ti. Deja de arrastrarte por él, quierete un poco.

—Y me lo dice la que se tuvo que operar su pecho para sentirse bien consigo misma.

—No tengo edad para operarme el pecho, son naturales.

—Que te calles, polioperada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, cojo mi zapato y se lo tiro a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que cae al suelo inconsciente. Me ha obligado a hacerlo.

—Panda de idiotas —Natsu y Gray salen de detrás de un arbusto pálidos.— ¿Venís a clase o pensáis quedaros ahí todo el día?

Avanzo hacia el edificio donde mis amigas me miran sorprendidas y yo les saludo sonriendo.

* * *

El horario de Fairy Tail es extraño, hay días en los que acabamos a las tres y otros a las cinco, y justo hoy acabamos a la cinco, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo mis amigas y yo junto a Natsu y Gray estamos en el comedor almorzando.

Bueno Gray no, Juvia no le deja comer con tanto atosigamiento.

—Hoy venían los chicos ¿no?

Natsu asiente ante la pregunta de Erza y Gray los mira sonriendo. Sé cuanto ha echado de menos a todos sus amigos, no solo a Natsu.

—Estoy deseando ver a Gajeel.

Miro a Levy con una ceja arqueada y esta se encoge de hombros sonrojada. Juvia me ha contado como Levy y ese tal Gajeel Redfox tienen una relación más allá de amistad, aunque nada es oficial y ellos no lo quieren admitir. Por otra parte, Erza también tenía un rollo raro con un alumno de último curso, Jellal Fernandes. El otro que falta es un tal Laxus Dreyar, que por lo visto es nieto del director de la escuela y novio de Mira, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren y de la nada empieza a sonar River, la canción que suena en Meteor Garden cada vez que Daoming Si entraba en modo malote. Entre cierro los ojos y veo como entran tres chicos, uno con el pelo negro y largo con toda la cara llena de piercings; otro con el pelo azul y una extraña marca roja en una parte de su cara; y por último uno rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cara.

—Y ahí tienes a tres de los chicos más populares de la escuela, Lucy.

—Oye Levy, ¿por qué cuando se han abierto las puertas ha empezado a sonar River como en Meteor Garden?

—¡Espera! —miro a Natsu el cual me está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Ves dramas?

Asiento ante su pregunta— Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

—¿Con qué F4 te quedas? Me apuesto a que tú eres del team Lei.

Parpadeo ante las palabras de Natsu, y no solo yo, toda la mesa le miramos parpadeando.

—Aunque no lo creas... Soy más team Daoming Si. ¿Pero cómo te sabes los nombres de los personajes?

—¡Ah! Porque yo también veo dramas.

—¿¡Qué?! —todos los presentes en la mesa hacemos tanto ruido que, los F4 falsos y todos los alumnos nos miran.

Un chico que estaba con un altavoz, lo apaga y la canción desaparece. Los tres chicos se acercan a nuestra mesa.

—¡Pero bueno Gray! ¡Has llegado más pronto de lo que pensábamos! —Gray se levanta y hace un saludo un tanto extraño con el de pelo negro.

—Eh, los que estaban de viaje erais vosotros.

—Tenemos que preparar el campeonato de baloncesto de este año —Gray saluda al del pelo azul igual que al anterior y supongo que al que queda le saludará igual.

—Al menos has venido para controlar a Natsu, desde que no está Zeref se no es casi imposible —Gray se para en seco antes de saludar al rubio y arquea una ceja.

¿Quién es Zeref?

—No me hace falta a nadie que me controle, para eso ya está mi madre.

—Además de verdad —miro al de pelo negro y este me mira.— ¡Ah, tú debes de ser Lucy!

—Si, lo soy. Encantada, soy Lucy Heartfilia.

—Yo soy Gajeel Redfox y ellos son Jellal Fernandes y Laxus Dreyar, supongo que la enana te ha hablado de nosotros esta semana.

—¿¡A quién llamas enana!? —Levy se levanta dando un golpe en la mesa y Gajeel se ríe.

—Encantado Lucy, Gray me dijo que te gusta la lectura, espero que te unas a nuestro club —el del pelo azul, que por lo que he entendido es Jellal me sonríe.

Así que Jellal además de jugar al baloncesto, está en el club de literatura.

—Oh, tenía pensado unirme, pero el presidente no está.

Laxus se ríe y yo le miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Jellal es el presidente. Por cierto encantado compi de pelo —Laxus me sonríe y noto como todos abren la boca sorprendidos.

—¿Laxus acaba de sonreír? —el nombrado mira a Juvia y esta se pone recta en su asiento.

—Mirajane me ha pedido que sea amable con su nueva amiga.

—Así que es cierto que eres el novio de Mira, tienes mucha suerte —sonrío al recordar lo bien que me ha tratado Mira desde que llegué y en lo buena persona que es, Laxus sonríe.

—No sabes cuanto, me voy, tengo que ir a verla. Ya nos veremos por los pasillos.

Laxus se va y Gajeel y Jellal se sientan en la mesa. Donde minutos antes Natsu acababa de confesar que ve dramas conmocionando a todos los presentes. Me vuelvo a sentar al lado de Levy.

El hecho que Natsu vea dramas me ha dejado descolocada, no le pega para nada. ¿Un mujeriego viendo dramas? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Gray sin desnudarse de la nada?

—Algún día entenderé porque siempre que entramos en algún lado suena esa canción —Gajeel apoya el brazo en la mesa y sobre su mano la mejilla.

—Nos hace ver más épicos —Jellal sonríe— A mi me gusta.

—Ahora estamos los cuatro, estarás contento ¿no, Natsu? —Gajeel mira a Natsu pero este no le hace ni caso y se limita a mirarme, yo frunzo el ceño.— ¿Salamander?

Natsu sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Gajeel— Dime.

—Uh, creo que aquí pasa algo —Gajeel frunce el ceño mirando a Natsu y luego a mi.

Alguien me coge del brazo y dirijo mi mirada a Levy, la cual se ha levantado de la mesa y tira de mi.

—Vamos a dejar que se pongan al día, Lucy vamos a dar una vuelta por el instituto.

Erza y Juvia asiente y se levantan también, cogiéndome cada una de una pierna. Yo empiezo a moverme desesperada.

—¡Oye, soltadme, qué se me ve todo!

Y conmigo gritando me sacan de la cafetería en contra de mi voluntad.

* * *

Veo como Levy, Erza y Juvia se llevan a Lucy en contra de su voluntad de la cafetería. Sonrío viendo como desesperada le pide ayuda a todo aquel que pasa al lado de ella. Lucy es un tanto... excéntrica. Cuando la vi en persona por primera vez en la boda de Silver pensé que era la típica niña de papá que estaba en aquella obligada por su madre. Pero todo lo que Gray me ha ido contando a lo largo de los años y la semana que lleva aquí me he dado cuenta que su impresión a primera vista es muy diferente a como ella es realmente.

Prueba clave ha sido como se ha puesto cual basilisco cuando se la han llevado contra su voluntad.

—¡Natsu! —miro a Gray, el cual me mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Si?

—Dime que lo que Gajeel acaba de decir no es cierto.

Arqueo una ceja porque estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sé que ha dicho Gajeel.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que te gusta Lucy —Gajeel me mira con la misma expresión que tengo yo.

—¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? Es la hermanastra de mi mejor amigo.

—Si, pues sigue viéndola igual porque te mato. Bastante tengo con que seas mi amigo como para que seas parte de mi familia.

Hago una mueca porque, me gusta Lucy. O sea, me gusta su apariencia y como es, pero desde que la conozco solo la he visto como una amiga.

—Pero en el caso de que a Lucy le guste Natsu, y este le corresponda, ¿te interpondrías Gray?

Todos miramos a Jellal y Gray vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Si, porque Natsu no sabe lo que es el amor y puede que lo único que sienta por Lucy es un calentón tonto, y Lucy no está para esas cosas después de lo de Sti- —Gray no termina su frase porque se da cuenta de que no tenía que decir eso y los tres lo miramos con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Después de lo de quién?— Bueno, que Lucy tiene un gusto bueno, nunca se fijaría en el neandertal de Natsu.

—Pues mejor que a ti me trata.

Gray me fulmina con la mirada y yo le sonrío. ¿Neandertal? Ya verá que Lucy acaba enamorándose de mi.

* * *

_**Alclypha**_

Camino por uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad y veo a una chica rubia, pero sé que no es Lucy porque ella se fue hace una semana a otro pueblo.

Después de lo ocurrido, lo estuve pensando durante todo el fin de semana, y cuando fui a su casa a disculparme me la encontré en venta y vacía. Recorrí a Jude, pero este estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo como jefe de polícia que no pudo decirme nada del paradero de Lucy.

Ni si quiera Yukino ni Lyon sabían nada de ella ni de Gray. Mamá tampoco sabía nada, simplemente Layla le dijo que se mudaban al antiguo pueblo de Silver, pero nunca supimos de donde eran él y Gray.

Me siento en un banco y miro la hora en mi telefono. Debería estar en clase, pero no puedo estar en el instituto sin Lucy. Me siento... Vacío.

No dejo de quitarme el sentimiento de culpa de encima. Sé que no es mi culpa que se fueran, pero me tendría que haber olido algo cuando Lucy me dijo aquello. Suspiro y guardo el telefono el bolsillo del pantalón. Soy un miserable.

—¿Dónde estás, Lucy?


	4. 4

El viernes por la noche, tras una larga semana evitando a las lonaticas tanto de Natsu como de Gray y los demás y de ponerme al día con los temas que han dado desde abril, me meto en la bañera. Un baño caliente un viernes noche es lo más gratificante que me ha dado esta vida.

El otoño acaba de empezar y ya comienza a hacer un poco de frío. Es el primer otoño que no voy a pasar en Alcalypha y en cierto modo, lo agradezco. Allí solo existen dos estaciones: verano e invierno. Los meses de otoño sigue haciendo calor y los de primavera sigue haciendo frío, es un clima muy raro. En Magnolia no, a pesar de que llevamos tan solo un par de días de otoño, los arboles ya no tienen hojas y hace una temperatura agradable. Puede que me acabe gustando este pueblo.

Cierro el grifo y hundo mi cuerpo hasta la nariz. Estoy agotada tras esta semana. Menos mal que ya me he puesto al día con todo el temario del instituto y puedo respirar más tranquila. Ahora mi único problema será seguir evitando a las lonaticas. No puedo ni siquiera ser amiga de Natsu. Aunque su comportamiento desde que confesó que él también dramas es un tanto extraño, pareciera como que un personaje de los tantos dramas existentes lo haya absorbido y se comporte como él. Y me refiero a que se comporta como un verdadero capullo imitando a Daoming Si o a Goo Joon Pyo, solo falta que me tratase a mi como Shancai o Jandi. ¿En que momento le dije que era más del team Daoming Si?

Suspiro una vez que he sacado un poco la cabeza del agua— Natsu, eres increíble.

—¿Por qué suspiras mi nombre mientras te bañas, Luce? ¿Qué estás haciendo debajo del agua?

Abro los ojos como platos y miro a la puerta de MI baño encontrándome a Natsu asomado sonriendo. ¿¡Qué hace asomado mientras una chica se está duchando!?

—¡Kya! ¡Lárgate Natsu! —cojo un bote de champú y se lo lanzo dándole en la cara, a la vez que echo la cortina para taparme. Natsu retrocede y cierra la puerta del baño.

¿Qué hace Natsu en mi casa y más aún, qué hace asomándose a mi baño?

* * *

Termino de ponerme la ropa más cómoda que he podido encontrar por no ponerme el pijama estando el descerebrado de Natsu en mi casa y salgo de mi cuarto dando zancadas hacia el salón. Allí, Gray, nuestros padres y Natsu están sentados charlando.

—¡Este ser ha tenido la desfachatez de colarse en mi baño mientras me bañaba!

Los cuatro me miran y mamá parpadea.— Oh, así que por eso Natsu ha bajado con un golpe en la cara.

—Me has hecho daño Luce —Natsu se restriega la cara, exactamente donde el bote de champú le ha dado.

—¡Te aguantas! ¿Cómo habéis permitido que semejante ser entrara en el baño de vuestra hija mientras se bañaba? —miro a mamá y a Silver y estos sonríe a la vez que beben con poco de té.

—Pensábamos que iba a saludarte, no sabíamos que estabas duchándote —mi madre sonríe encantada y la mandíbula se me desencaja de la boca porque Natsu cada vez más se parece a un protagonista de drama y se ha ganado a mi madre.

—Luego soy yo el que se desnuda de la nada.

—Tienes un serio problema, Gray —los cuatro miramos con los ojos entrecerrados a Gray a la vez que decimos eso, Gray se sorprende.

—¿Qué hace Natsu aquí?

—Hija, es nuestro invitado, tratalo bien.

Maldito Natsu.

—No se preocupe, Layla, estoy acostumbrado a los tratos de su hija. —la vena de la frente comienza a latirme y puedo asegurar que en cualquier momento me va a reventar. Natsu me mira sonriendo.— He venido a invitaros a Gray y a ti a una fiesta que doy mañana.

—¿Tus padres siguen celebrando la fiesta de la llegada del otoño? —miro a Silver el cual mira a Natsu con las cejas arqueadas, el de pelo rosa asiente.

—¿Qué tipo de fiesta es? —pregunto a la vez que me cruzo de brazos.

—Verás, la compañía de mi padre da una fiesta todos los años por el aniversario de la compañía, y siempre coincide con la llegada del otoño. Como somos menores de edad no se nos permite asistir a esa fiesta así que mis padres me permiten hacer una en casa con la gente del instituto —Natsu sonríe y mira a mamá y Silver— Además, mi madre me ha pedido que os de las invitaciones para la fiesta de la compañía, está deseando volver a veros.

¿Los padres de Natsu tienen una compañía? Si Gray me contara los datos importantes sobre Natsu en vez de cual es si talla de calzoncillos a lo mejor yo no sería tan ignorante respecto a la vida de Natsu.

—Cuenta conmigo, Natsu. Nunca fallo a una fiesta tuya —Natsu y Gray chocan los puños.— Pero no cuentes con Lucy, ella detesta las fiestas.

Natsu me mira y yo fulmino con la mirada a Gray. No es que deteste las fiestas, simplemente tengo malas experiencias con ellas.

—¿No vas a venir? Las chicas pensaron que asistirías y te iban a llevar mañana por la mañana de compras —miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Natsu porque no tengo ni idea de que está hablando.

Justo en ese momento mi teléfono suena y reviso la notificación encontrándome con un mensaje de Levy por el grupo de chat de las chicas: _Lucy, mañana vamos de compras, tienes que estrenar ropa en la fiesta de Natsu_.

—Oh. Es verdad. Pues supongo que iré.

Natsu sonríe y se levanta del sofá. Tiene una sonrisa bastante bonita.

—Pues nos vemos mañana a las nueve. Nos vemos, Silver, Layla.

Natsu se dirige a la puerta de la entrada y antes de abrir se gira para verme.

—Realmente me alegra que asistas Lucy, me has hecho olvidar el dolor del golpe del bote de champú.

Diciendo eso sale de la casa dejándome a mi con los mofletes hinchados. No puede ser tan bipolar este chico. Puede ser un pervertido que a los pocos minutos es un ser adorable.

Es realmente único.

* * *

Levy coloca en mis brazos otro vestido y con este ya son ocho los que llevo encima. Dios santo, que es una fiesta, no una boda, ¿por qué hace falta que me pruebe tantos vestidos y tan elegantes?

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me prometieron que iba a ser algo rápido y ya llevamos dos horas probándonos vestidos. Esta es la tercera tienda en la que estamos puesto que en las dos primeras no les ha gustado como nos quedaban los cinco vestidos que nos hemos probado cada una. Echo de menos la sencillez de Yukino.

—¡Ay Lucy-san, Juvia cree que este te quedará bien!

Juvia me enseña un vestido rosa de cuello bebé, con una falda al vuelo que llega hasta un poco más por encima de las rodillas. Es un vestido simple pero elegante. Me gusta. Suelto todos los vestidos que Levy había puesto en mis brazos y cojo el de Juvia.

—Voy a probármelo —diciendo eso me meto en le probador y me lo pongo, pero el lazo que lleva al ser por la espalda no logro atarmelo.— Necesito ayuda.

La cortina se abre y Erza aparece, le enseño mi problema y ella me hace el lazo. Una vez todo listo me giro para enseñarles el vestido a mis amigas. Las tres abren la boca sorprendidas y asienten a la vez.

—¡Te queda genial, Lu-chan!

—Como anillo al dedo, si.

—¡Juvia ha elegido bien!

Me rio ante sus comentarios y decido llevármelo. No tengo nada tan bonito en mi armario puesto que no salgo mucho, pero ya va siendo hora de tener ropa bonita. Me lo quito y tras ponerme mi ropa salgo para pagarlo y elegir los vestidos de las demás, pero esto último no hace falta porque las tres han encontrado un conjunto que les queda genial.

Levy lleva unos jeans negros que le resaltan sus curvas, junto a un top amarillo amarrado al cuello.

Erza lleva un vestido verde pistacho un poco más largo que el mío y pegado, de tirantes.

Y Juvia ha elegido un vestido de cuello alto, con escote de corazón y pegado hasta los muslos, de color azul cielo.

Me se de tres que van a volver loca a tres hombres.

Las cuatro pagamos y nos fuimos de la tienda a, según Levy, darnos un merecido premio por haber encontrado ropa perfecta para la fiesta, así que fuimos a una cafetería donde cada una se comió un crepe. ¿Esto significa salir con amigas?

* * *

**_Alcalypha._**

Jude Heartfilia, jefe de policía de Alcalypha, descansa al fin tras una dura mañana en donde un equipo y él han interferido en los planes de un cartel de coca. Un oficial unos años más joven que él le deja un café sobre la mesa y Jude le da las gracias a la vez que coge la taza y da un sorbo.

—Al fin me he desecho del cartel de Oración Seis.

—¡Señor Heartfilia!

Jude se atraganta con el café al ver a Sting Eucliffe, hijo de su antiguo compañero Weisslogia y amigo de su preciosa hija Lucy. Era la octava vez que iba esa semana a verle y Jude no aguantaba más su presencia en su puesto de trabajo.

—¿Me va a decir de una vez a dónde se ha mudado Lucy? Sé que ahora no tiene trabajo.

—Sting... Te he dicho que no te lo puedo decir. Vete a casa de una vez, tu madre estará preocupada.

—¡No! Si no me va a decir el nombre del pueblo dígame al menos el teléfono de Lucy, sé que se lo ha cambiado.

—Que no puedo, si Lucy se entera no me hablará nunca y bastante tengo ya con que se haya ido lejos de mi.

—¡Joder! Me lo debes Jude. Me prometiste que protegerías a mi padre en todas las misiones y no fue así. Por favor Jude.

Jude mira al rubio y suspira. Era cierto que le había prometido a Sting que protegería a su padre, y así fue hasta que un cartel, el más poderoso y peligroso, se quitó de en medio a Wesslogia y no pudo hacer nada por su amigo.

—Esta bien Sting. Magnolia. Lucy se ha mudado a Magonolia.

* * *

**_Magnolia._**

Gray daba vueltas por todo el pasillo esperándome, lo podía escuchar porque no dejaba de maldecir demasiado alto. Yo llevaba media hora preparada, pero por solo hacer rabiar a Gray había fingido que aún no lo estaba y este se estaba desesperando cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Lucy por el amor de dios, vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Exagerado! ¡Queda aún media hora!

Abro la puerta para salir y Gray me mira. Abre la boca sorprendido y parpadea, yo arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Joder, si cuando quieres puedes ir elegante.

Aprieto los puños por no lanzarle mis botines negros a la cabeza. Bajo al primer piso y me siento en la escalera para ponerme los botines. Mamá y Silver han salido hace unos minutos y nos han hecho prometer que no volveríamos muy tarde, por mi no supone ningún problema, el problema es de Gray que tenía pensado volver a casa a las siete de la mañana.

Mi hermanastro se arregla el cuello de la camisa y sonríe mirándose al espejo de la entrada. Me incorporo y tras coger mi bolsito blanco y meter el móvil y las llaves dentro voy a la puerta seguida de Gray. Dejo que él vaya delante todo el camino porque no tengo ni idea de donde vive Natsu, pero a medida que vamos avanzado y Gray se mete en la zona más rica del pueblo voy sospechando de que la compañía de Natsu debe ser realmente rica.

Lo confirmo cuando llegamos a una mansión muy moderna blanca, con tres pisos y una fuente en la entrada. Gray toca a la puerta y esta es abierta por un Natsu vestido con una camisa color roja un poco abierta y unos pantalones negros.

—Llegáis pronto.

—Si, es que el neandertal de mi hermanastro tiene que llegar a los sitios que le conviene media hora antes.

—Cierra el pico. ¿En qué ayudamos Natsu?

—Oh, está todo listo ya, solo falta que lleguen los demás y que comience la fiesta.

Y diciendo eso, Natsu nos invita a entrar.

El tiempo de espera se me pasa rápido en cuanto llegan las chicas y tras su llegada, más gente aparece estando la casa llena en menos de diez minutos. Dios, ¿tanta gente hay en nuestro instituto?

Veo como Erza se prepara otra copa y con esa ya son cuatro en lo que va de noche, y eso que acaba de empezar. Erza bebe como como un vikingo. En cambio yo voy aún por mi primera copa.

—Hoy voy a lanzarme a Jellal.

Las tres miramos a Erza alzar su copa al aire, no va borracha del todo pero si un poco contentilla.

—¡Si! ¡Al fin podremos hacer realidad nuestro shipp! —Levy sonríe emocionada y yo me rio.

—Pero, siempre y cuando no aparezca Kagura para robármelo.

—¡Venga ya Erza-san, Kagura está en primero, no va a tener más valor que tú para confesarse a Jellal!

—¿Quién es Kagura? —las tres me miran y entienden que tan solo llevo dos semanas aquí y se me es imposible conocer a todos los del instituto.

—Es una chica que está obsesionada con Jellal desde la guardería, le molesta mucho que no esté en su curso pero al menos está agradecida de que sea privilegiado y esté en un curso superior al que debería estar —Levy sonríe y le da otra copa a Erza tras esta haberse acabado la que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Jellal es de nuestra edad? Pensé que era un año mayor a nosotros.

Levy y Juvia niegan. Desde que conozco a Jellal había pensando que al estar en tercero era un año mayor, pero resulta que es de nuestra edad y que simplemente es superdotado.

—Los únicos mayores son Mira-san y Laxus-san —Juvia se termina su bebida de un sorbo y deja el vaso en la mesa.— Voy a pedirle un baile a Gray-sama.

Juvia se va en busca de Gray que se encuentra al otro lado de la sala junto a los chicos. La de pelo azul se lanza a los brazos de mi hermanastro el cual suelta su copa por los aires asustado, al ver que es Juvia entra en pánico y comienza a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, los cuales no le hacen ni caso. Yo niego por la actitud infantil de Gray y me termino mi copa de un sorbo. No estoy acostumbrada al alcohol, por lo que este me quema la garganta al habérmelo bebido de un golpe.

Levy me da otra copa y sin pensármelo dos veces me lo bebo del tirón. Comienzo a ver todo borroso y al ver como Gray corre por toda la casa huyendo de Juvia comienzo a reírme. Me entran ganas de ir al baño y me despido de las chicas para ir en busca del baño, pero no sé donde está así que mi sentido común hace que vaya al segundo piso.

Allí miro por los pasillos y voy abriendo puertas buscando el baño. Mucha casa pero muy pocos baños. Abro otra puerta y gracias a dios es un baño, así que me meto dentro y tras usarlo me refresco la cara un poco para bajar el alcohol. Se me ha subido muy rápido a la cabeza por no estar acostumbrada a beber. Me miro en el espejo y sigo estando igual a como llegué, excepto por el maquillaje que se me ha corrido un poco por haberme lavado la cara.

Salgo del baño y mi vena curiosa aparece, así que sin estar aún en mis cabales comienzo a abrir puertas buscando la habitación de Natsu. Si le gustan los dramas es capaz de tener su habitación llena de posters. Abriendo puertas llego a una habitación de color naranja y frunzo el ceño, la decoración es casi toda femenina y siendo sincera no creo que sea la de Natsu.

Entro en la habitación y la miro por todas partes. Parece la de una niña no muy pequeña, una preadolescete.

—¿Lucy? —la voz de Natsu desde la puerta hace que me sobresalte y le mire, este me mira con una ceja arqueada y se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh... Estaba buscando el baño.

—Te he visto saliendo de él, ¿te encuentras bien?

No entiendo del todo su pregunta, estoy y me encuentro bien, así que asiento y Natsu se separa del umbral acercándose a mi. Yo doy un paso atrás y me tropiezo con algo. La mano de Natsu coge la parte baja de mi brazo y tira de mi hacia él evitando que caiga. Natsu me agarra por la cintura y me mira preocupado, estamos muy pegados y noto su respiración cerca de mi cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si... —me avergüenzo por casi haberme caído y me muerdo el labio.— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Bueno, es mi casa. La pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Wendy?

¿Wendy? ¿Quién es Wendy?

—Me he perdido... Pero mi pregunta no iba por ahí, ¿por qué el anfitrión de esta fiesta no está abajo con sus invitados y está aquí arriba?

Natsu se muerde el labio y sigue sin soltarme. Nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien.

—Estoy huyendo de Touka, no sé como se ha colado, pero quiero tener la fiesta en paz y ella no me deja. Entonces te he visto y aquí estoy.

—Esa chica está obsesionada contigo —sonrío y veo como Natsu se ríe. Me gusta su sonrisa.

—Pero yo no quiero nada con ella, me está empezando a gustar alguien.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién? —arqueo una ceja sonriendo y Natsu me mira fijamente.

—No te va a gustar si te lo digo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso la cono-

—¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapa esta noche?

Las palabras de Natsu me sorprenden y abro los ojos como platos. ¿Qué?

—¿A qué viene es-

De buenas a primeras los labios de Natsu se posan sobre los míos y me sorprendo aún más. A ver, a ver, ¿¡qué demonios está pasando ahora mismo!? ¿Estoy alucinando debido al alcohol o de verdad Natsu Dragneel, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, me está besando?

Natsu me muerde el labio inferior e introduce su lengua dentro de la mía. Estoy tan sorprendida por lo que está pasando que ni si quiera puedo reaccionar. Me pega más a él. Vale si, Natsu me está besando. ¡Socorro!

Salgo de la sorpresa e intento separarme de Natsu, pero este es más fuerte que yo y se me es imposible separarlo de mí. Sigue besándome y me acaricia la espalda tan suavemente que me dejo llevar y cierro los ojos siguiendo el beso de Natsu. No soy experta, no he besado a muchos chicos, pero Natsu es demasiado bueno que parece que he besado a cientos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y miro a Natsu aún sorprendida. Natsu me ha besado. ¡Y yo le he seguido el beso!

—Parece que yo estaba equivocado, pensé que me partirías la cara si te besaba.

—¿Por qué me has besado?

—¿Necesito un porqué? ¿Acaso no es evidente Lucy?

—¿¡Qué haces besando a la polioperada!?

La voz de Touka nos sorprende a ambos y miramos a la puerta, donde una Touka muy enfadada me asesina con la mirada. Vale Lucy, ahora mismo que seas cinturón rojo de taekwondo no te sirve de nada.

¡Tengo miedo!

* * *

_Hoy ha sido el final del anime y realmente estoy mal. Muy mal. Me siento vacía. _

_Me vuelvo a llorar y a tardar mes y poco en publicar capitulo :'v_


	5. 5

—¡Etherias Natsu Dragneel! ¿¡Qué hace la policía en mi casa!?

Natsu, con un ojo morado, mira a, por lo que tengo entendido que es, su madre. Grandine Dragneel, una mujer de la edad de mi madre, pelo rosa y vestida con un traje de chaqueta color azul se cruza de brazos delante de su hijo. A su lado Igneel Dragneel, un hombre muy parecido a Natsu, con el pelo rojo y vestido con un traje de chaqueta se ríe ante la situación.

Oigo las puertas de un coche y miro hacia allí, encontrandome con mamá y Silver. Perfecto, ahora voy a estar castigada de por vida.

Al ver a nuestros padres, veo como a Gray se le sale el alma del cuerpo y vuelve a caer desmayado sobre los brazos de Juvia.

—¡Lucy! —mamá corre lo que le permite su vestido y cuando llega a mi lado me coge la cara entre las manos y comienza a mirarala desde todos los ángulos posibles— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Bueno...

* * *

**_Una hora antes..._**

**_Mansión Dragneel, 22:37._**

Veo como Juvia se acerca a mi y no sobria que digamos. Tiene las mejillas rojas y se tambalea un poco.

¿Se caerá? ¿Necesitará algo?

Cuando veo que se va a lanzar a mis brazos tiro mi bebida al aire y la esquivo. Estará borracha, pero no debo dejar mi papel de chico frío y que vea que me preocupo por ella.

Juvia infla los mofletes y le quita la copa a Natsu, el cual se la da sin rechistar a la vez que ríe. Maldito flamitas.

Vale Gray, ahora que está despistada bebiendose el té de Natsu creyendo que es alcohol es tu oportunidad de correr y perderla de vista.

Así que eso hago, comienzo a correr. Pero me despisto un momento al ver como la buena de mi hermanita está bebiendose lo que sea que le haya dado Levy como si de agua se tratase. ¿Debería beber? Sting mencionó una vez que Lucy no salía por- ¡Mierda Juvia se ha dado cuenta de que he salido corriendo!

Vuelvo a correr pero noto como Juvia me sigue.

* * *

**_Mansión Dragneel, 22:47_**

Hace casi diez minutos que Lu-chan se ha ido al baño y no vuelve. Seguramente se habrá perdido por la casa, al contrario que ella, nosotros nos la conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano.

—Enana —frunzo el ceño al escuchar el estúpido mote que Gajeel me puso cuando niños y me giro para encararle.

—Que no me llames enana.

Gajeel mira el vaso de vodka que tengo en la mano y arquea una de sus cejas llenas de piercings y me mira.

—¿Cómo tu pequeño cuerpo aguanta esto?

—¡Qué no soy pequeña!

Gajeel me quita el vaso y lo deja en la mesa. Miro detrás de Gajeel para pedirle ayuda a Erza pero mi amiga tiene la vista fijada en algo que no logro ver por mi baja estatura.

—¿Has visto a Salamander?

—¿A Natsu? No, pensé que estaba con vosotros, ¿tú has visto a Lu-chan? Había ido al baño pero está tardando demasiado...

Alguien me toca el hombro y me giro encontrandome a Erza, la cual hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo donde Jellal está hablando con Kagura. Oh mierda, tenemos problemas.

—¿Ves? Aprovecha la mínima oportunidad que tiene para acercase a él. ¡Pero le he pillado y no se saldrá con la suya!

Erza pasa entre Gajeel y yo y va en dirección al vestíbulo. Miro a Gajeel y este suspira y va tras ella para avitar que haga alguna tontería. Como empezar a pelear con Kagura.

Gajeel agarra a Erza de los hombros y evita que avance más, pero de un codazo deja k.o a Gajeel y este cae al suelo sangrado por la nariz.

—¡Erza!

La nombrada pasa de mi y se pone entre Jellal y Kagura, para sorpresa de ambos. Jellal la saluda, dando a entender que es la primera vez que se ven en todo lo que va de noche.

—Kagura, ¿acaso tienes edad para estar en esta fiesta?

—Tengo entendido que la fiesta es a partir de quince, y sorpresa, tengo dieciséis.

Erza aprieta los puños y respira profundamente. A pesar de estar un poco borracha se está controlando, cosa que me llena de orgullo.

—¿Y de qué hablabas con Jellal?

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

La cara de Erza ante la respuesta/pregunta de Kagura es un cuadro. Jellal le coge una mano pero la de pelo escarlata se la suelta y lleva la mano a una de sus caderas.

—Respeta a tus mayores.

—Tss, que pesada eres. Jellal, ¿bailamos?

—Va a bailar Rita la cantaora contigo, Kagura. Jellal no quiere nada contigo, vete a jugar con las Barbies.

La tensión entre ambas aumenta y veo como Jellal intenta escaparse antes de que la pelea de gatas empiece. Pero, antes de que pueda irse, Kagura le da un puñetazo en la cara, el cual iba para Erza pero esta ha esquivado, y otro del F4 cae al suelo k.o.

—¡Jellal! ¿Cómo has podido pegarle? ¡Le vas a desfigurar la cara!

—¡Ha sido tu culpa!

—¡Ven aquí niñata!

Un grito en el piso de arriba interrumpe a las dos, y Erza y yo miramos arriba al reconocer la voz de la persona que grita.

Lu-chan.

Entonces recuerdo mi conversación con Gajeel minutos antes en la que él no encontraba a Natsu y Lucy se estaba demorando.

—¡Ah! ¡Natsu debe estar haciéndole algo a Lu-chan!

Al escucharme, Gray, que seguía huyendo de Juvia, se para y me mira.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Lucy?

—Hace diez minutos fue al baño y aún no ha vuelto, y Gajeel estaba buscando a Natsu y no lo encontraba.

—¡Flamitas, no toques a Lucy!

—¡Socorro!

Por las escaleras aparece Lucy corriendo y detrás de ella Touka. Todos los presentes parpadeamos sin entender la situación. Natsu aparece también detrás de Touka apurado.

—¡Te advertí que no tocaras a Natsu!

—¡Gray, ayúdame!

* * *

**_Mansión Dragneel, 22:55_**

En cuanto bajo corriendo, me encuentro a todos los invitados de la fiesta mirandonos, pero en este momento en el que Touka me persigue para darme una paliza es lo que menos me importa.

Localizo a Gray y corro hacia él pidiéndole ayuda.

—¡Gray, ayúdame!

—¿Qué está pasando? —Gray mira a Natsu, el cual está a los pies de la escalera, tras mirarlo mira como Touka me persigue y por último me mira a mi.

—¡Me la he encontrado metiéndole a Natsu la lengua hasta la garganta!

—¿¡Qué!? —al escuchar el grito de todos los presentes Touka deja de perseguirme y logro esconderme detrás de Laxus, el cual no entiende nada.

—¡No nos estábamos besando!

Gray me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo me muerdo el labio. Sé que él no quiere que Natsu y yo tengamos algo, me lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones, aludiendo a que Natsu no es un buen partido para mi, que es agresivo e impulsivo, pero desde que lo conozco ha demostrado ser todo lo contrario a lo que Gray me dijo. Además, ha sido un simple beso, no ha sido para tanto.

Para Touka si que ha sido para tanto, cuando nos descubrió hace unos minutos arriba he temido por mi vida y cuando intentó pegarme me limité a huir. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué corro de Touka? Lleva desde que llegué al instituto molestandome, y ya le metí un zapatazo una vez.

Lucy, no te acobardes. Recuerda las palabras de tu padre aquel octavo cumpleaños: _"Lucy, si alguien te persigue, simplemente, ¡demuestra quien manda!"_

—Simplemente estábamos conociendonos más profundamente... —Gray desencaja la mandíbula ante mi comentario y veo como Natsu comienza a reírse. Los invitados hacen un círculo al rededor de Touka, Laxus y yo, este último se aparta dejándome sin escondite y se pone con Gray en el círculo.

—Tiene pinta de que va a ser interesante.

Gray mira a Laxus con el ceño fruncido y carraspea.

—Tiene pinta de que voy a partirle las piernas a Natsu.

Miro a Gray comprobando que no le haga a Natsu, pero eso es un error ya que en menos de un segundo Touka me tiene debajo de ella y yo intento zafarme de su agarre.

Maldito Natsu, ¿qué le has hecho a esta chica para que esté tan loca por ti?

—¡Natsu me pertenece!

—¡Ni que fuera un objeto!

Empujo a Touka lejos de mi y me levanto, veo como una patada se dirige a mi y me agacho esquivandola. Sonrío por mis buenos reflejos pero me dura poco la sonrisa al ver que la patada la ha recibido Gray y está k.o en el suelo.

—¡Gray-sama!

—Y ahí va el tercer F4 inconsciente —Levy niega y junto a Juvia saca a Gray de entre la multitud.

—¡Le has pegado a mi hermano!

—¡Ha sido tu culpa por quitarte!

Le lanzo un puñetazo el cual esquiva con facilidad. Lo siguiente es un zapato.

—¡Tú eres la que ha empezado todo esto! ¡Yo solo había ido al baño!

—¡La boca de Natsu no es un baño!

Touka vuelve a lanzarme una patada y cojo su pierna, con una de mis piernas hago que pierda el equilibrio con la otra y la dejo en el suelo conmigo encima.

—¡Quitate de encima, foca!

—¡Eh! ¿¡A quién llamas foca, psicópata!?

Nunca me había metido en una pelea. Siempre había sido una niña que se portaba bien, obedecía y era educada. Pero desde que llegué a este pueblo y conocí a Touka, mi peor lado ha salido y he acabado usando el taekwondo que aprendí como defensa personal por si intentaban violarme para acabar metida en una pelea con esta chica.

De verdad, odio este maldito pueblo.

—Será mejor que dejemos el tema —miro a Natsu, el cual ha salido del círculo y se ha adentrado en el ring simulado por le gente hacia nosotras.— Touka, Lucy tiene razón, no soy un objeto que tenga dueño. Sigues atascada en un amor de infancia no correspondido.

—¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Dile que deje de molestarme!

—Pero no quita el hecho de que sigas molestando a Lucy todas las mañanas, ¿sabes lo que me divierto yo con vuestras riñas?

—¡Oye! —sin darme cuenta, levanto el brazo y acabo dándole un puñetazo a Natsu en el ojo. El de pelo rosa cae hacia atrás bajo el grito de asombro de todos los presentes— ¡Ay, Natsu, lo siento!

—Y el último —Levy suspira y otra vez junto a Juvia sacan a Natsu de allí. Por su parte, Erza se acerca a mi y me quita de encima de Touka.

Erza me agarra para evitar que vuelva a empezar otra pelea con Touka, la cual se levanta rápido del suelo.

Yo había venido a pasarmelo bien con mis amigos, y he acabado dándome el lote con Natsu en una habitación —que por cierto, lo siento mucho por quien duerma allí, Touka se ha vuelto tan loca allí arriba que ha empezado a romper todo lo que ha pillado— y metiendome en una pelea.

—¡Kya! ¡Natsunii-chan, alguno de tus amigos ha entrado en mi cuarto y ha roto casi todo!

—¿Natsunii-chan? —miro a Erza, la cual suspira y me suelta.

—Intentad despertar a Natsu, Wendy ha llegado a casa antes de tiempo. Los demás, se acabó la fiesta, todos a vuestras casas.

—¡Ni en broma! ¡Qué no pare la fiesta! —grita Hibiki, el capitán del club dd fotografía y la música comienza a sonar más fuerte.

—¿Quién es Wendy?

Ninguno de mis amigos responde a mi pregunta y se limitan a intentar despertar a cuatro montones de músculo y huesos que están K.O en el recibidor. ¿Cómo han acabado así Jellal y Gajeel?

—¡Acabo de llamar a la policía, le habéis destrozado el cuarto a una niña de doce años!

Al escuchar policía, toda la gente que había traído alcohol y otro tipo de sustancias salen corriendo por la puerta principal, pasando por encima de los chicos inconscientes. El último que pasa consigue hacer reaccionar a Natsu, el cual se levanta del suelo de un salto.

—¡Pero a mi me gusta Lucy! —al escuchar esas palabras todos nos sorprendemos y Natsu vuelve a sus sentidos. —¿Y toda la gente? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el ojo?

—¡Natsunii-chan, la policía está de camino!

—¿Wendy? —Natsu mira a Erza la cual está cruzada de brazos.— ¿Cuando ha llegado? ¿Por qué habla de policía?

—Ni idea, pero alguien le ha destrozado su cuarto y me hago una idea de quienes tres han podido ser. Bueno, más bien, de quién ha podido ser —Erza mira a Touka, la cual sigue aquí y no se va.

—Tss, me voy a casa antes de que me echeis la culpa a mi del destrozo de eda habitación.

Touka sale por la puerta no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Natsu, el cual ignora y se levanta de encima de Gray.

Mi hermanastro se acaba despertando del golpe que Touka le había dado y Juvia le ayuda a levantarse. El otro que se despierta a la vez que Gray es Gajeel, el cual tiene encima a Jellal y lo empuja quitandoselo de encima, Levy le ayuda a levantarse y lo sienta en las escaleras.

—Oye, deberíamos despertar a Jellal... —Laxus es cortado por Erza la cual me mira seriamente. Yo trago saliva y ahora si que empiezo a temer por mi vida.

Erza nunca me ha regañado en el tiempo que llevo aquí, pero he visto la forma con la que regaña a Natsu y Gray y la verdad, prefiero pasar un verano entero con tía Acuario a tener que ser regañada por Erza.

—¿De verdad Natsu y tú os estabais besando?

—A ver, ha sido un malentendido. Touka ha visto mal. ¿Por qué besaría yo a Natsu?

Natsu me mira un tanto dolido y haciendo una mueca sube al piso de arriba diciendo que irá a hablar con la tal Wendy, la cual no tengo el placer de conocer. Al ver su expresión se me encoge el pecho, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca habia visto esa expresión en la cara de Natsu, y me siento mal al saber que es culpa mía.

Pero es el mejor amigo de Gray, no puedo admitir que le he besado sabiendo que Gray se enfadaria.

—Bueno, si ha sido un malentendido, está todo bien.

Sonrío por haberme salido con la mía y empiezo a escuchar gritos en el piso de arriba. La tal Wendy grita que va a llamar a sus padres y Natsu le suplica que no lo haga. Miro a Gray con las cejas arqueadas, pero él sigue mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa niña es la hermana pequeña de Natsu, Wendy.

—Oh, así que Natsu tiene una hermanita —sonrío al imaginarme a Natsu en modo hermano mayor defendiendo a su hermanita de todos, como hace Gray conmigo desde que somos hermanos.

Juvia coge la cara de Gray entre sus manos y la revisa por si tiene algún rasguño más, pero solo tiene un ojo morado el cual empieza a curarselo. Juvia es un gran partido para Gray, no entiendo porque este huye de ella.

Por otro lado, Gajeel está siendo revisado por Levy, aunque no sé cómo ni en que momento Gajeel había acabado inconsciente. Hacen una pareja bonita, es decir, él alto, ella bajita, él con un estilo más roquero y ella con un estilo muy coqueto, ambos son el contrario del otro, pero es cierto de que los opuestos se atraen.

Erza por su parte, se ha puesto a darle golpes con un paraguas a Jellal, el cual sigue inconsciente. Al haberme ido me he perdido si Erza se ha declarado o no, así que el lunes le preguntaré en el instituto.

—Bueno, la fiesta ha acabado más pronto de lo esperado —miro a Laxus, el cual está detrás mía junto a Mira, ellos si hacen una bonita pareja— Esperaremos a la policía paran contarles toda la historia y que crean a alguien mayor de edad.

—Oh cierto, Wendy ha llamado a la policía. Me siento mal que por mi culpa haya acabado hecho un desastre su habitación.

Mira se ríe y me pone una mano en el hombro.— No te preocupes Lucy, seguro que los Dragneel le ponen una denuncia.

Se oyen a lo lejos las sirenas de los coches de policía y Natsu baja corriendo igual de blanco que el pelo de Mira. Creo que no es la primera vez que viene la policía a esta casa.

* * *

**_Mansión Dragneel, 23:30._**—Y pues ha llegado la policía, Natsu ha dado declaraciones de lo que le ha ocurrido a la habitación de su hermana y pues aquí estamos.

—¿Y qué hace Gray inconsciente en las piernas de Juvia? —Silver arquea una ceja y yo miro a Gray y Juvia y luego a Silver.

—Al veros se ha desmayado, no está preparado para el castigo que nos vayáis a poner.

Silver suspira y se acerca a Juvia para agarrar a Gray. Mamá me da un beso en la frente y va hacia la señora Dragneel. Natsu sigue siendo regañado por ella pero cuando mi madre se acerca deja de regañarle.

El de pelo rosa me mira y yo apartado la mirada yendo hacia el coche. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa y meterme en la cama, demasiado he vivido en tan solo una noche.

—Luce —al escuchar el mote con el que Natsu me llama, me giro para mirarle. Al verle el ojo morado me muerdo el labio.

—Siento muchísimo haberte dado un puñetazo, no era mi intención.

—El puñetazo es lo de menos, tranquila. Yo solo quería disculparme por... haberte besado. Pensé que también te gustaba, como me has seguido el beso.

Me vuelvo a morder el labio y me encojo de hombros, Natsu sonríe.

—Espero que quede en el olvido y sigamos siendo amigos.

Le miro y al verlo sonreír asiento. Sonríe más ampliamente y se despide de mi yendo dentro de la casa, donde en la puerta Igneel está pálido al escuchar lo que la policía le dice.

Silver deja a Gray en el asiento de atrás y entro poniéndome el cinturón. La noche no ha sido como pensaba, al menos no desde que le seguí el beso a Natsu.

Pero, ¿por qué le seguí el beso? No iba borracha y había bebido "poco". Acaso... ¿¡Me está empezando a gustar Natsu!?

* * *

**_Holiii, acabo de terminar este capítulo (el cual he tardado en escribir) pues no tengo tiempo apenas con los estudios, jejeje. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que apoyeis mi historia 3_**


	6. 6

—Creo que... me gusta Natsu.

Ante mis palabras, Gray, el cual no había dejado de jugar a la dichosa consola desde que había llegado a su habitación hace diez minutos, me mira con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No me jodas Lucy...

—Sí, eso mismo me dije a mi misma cuando me di cuenta.

Ha pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Natsu, y tras los hechos ocurridos allí —nuestro beso y la pelea con Touka— mi relación con Natsu no ha vuelto a ser la misma. El lunes después de la fiesta cuando nos encontramos Gray y yo con él en el parque de siempre para ir al instituto, Natsu avanzó detrás de nosotros todo el camino. Cosa que nunca hacía. Desde que había llegado al pueblo Natsu había sido tan cercano a mí de llegar a tal punto de andar lo más cerca posible de mi, no a tres metros.

Y no solo eso, hablábamos lo mínimo, solo temas irrelevantes, como qué deberes había o si le podía dejar un lápiz. Y teniendo en cuenta el historial académico que los profesores no dejan de repetir que tiene Natsu, esas conversaciones ocurren rara vez.

Incluso sus lonaticas han dejado de acosarme y humillarme, pensé que siendo Touka la jefa de ellas les obligaría a tratarme como si del mismo Lucifer me tratase. Pero no. Y lo estaba empezando a echar de menos.

Los días transcurrían y Natsu no me preguntaba como había dormido para luego decirme que él había soñado conmigo; tampoco me sonreía con esa preciosa sonrisa que tiene, cuando lo hacía —por educación más que nada— era una sonrisa forzada que no me gustaba para nada.

Comencé a preguntarme el porqué de todo aquello, ¿acaso estaba enfadado conmigo por haber negado nuestro beso? ¿O por qué simplemente él se había confesado y yo le había rechazado? ¡Por Dios, soy inexperta en estos temas! La última vez que un chico me había gustado no había salido bien, y había sido antes de mudarnos, para ser exactos dos semanas antes.

El caso, el hecho de que Natsu se hubiera alejado de la noche a la mañana, sin darme una explicación, de mí, me comenzó a molestar. Porque echaba de menos su trato hacia mi y no me gustaba que la tensión que había entre ambos afectara a todo el grupo.

Y eso era algo que me estaba molestando de mí misma, ¿por qué me molestaba todo aquello? Afectaba al grupo, eso estaba claro. Pero echar de menos su comportamiento natural si que era extraño. No era la primera persona que se había distanciado de mi, tenía una largan lista de exs-amigos, pero si era la primera vez que me molesta aquello.

Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que, o era tonta o me gustaba Natsu —que viene siendo lo mismo—. Me negaba a aceptarlo, Natsu y yo éramos completamente diferentes, él era todo un Dios griego en Fairy Tail, le importa poco su futuro, prefería vivir el presente. Yo en cambio, era una simple chica que quería acabar el instituto e irme a la Universidad a convertirme en una gran directora de cine.

Además me negaba a aceptar que pudiera gustarme alguien en tan solo dos semanas que llevaba en el pueblo. Mi vida no era un drama o un libro.

Pero tras escuchar a Levy esa misma tarde, diciendo que por mucho que queramos, una persona no puede ocultar sus sentimientos y por tanto, negarlos, me di cuenta que sí, que me gustaba Natsu Dragneel.

Gray pone el juego en marcha y se levanta de la silla viniendo hacia la puerta de su armario, donde me encuentro apoyada.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir, me lo llevas diciendo desde que llegamos aquí, que es un mujeriego, que usa a las chicas para no matarse a pajas —tras decir eso último frunzo la nariz y niego, no es momento de imaginarme a Natsu tocándose—. Pero tú mismo te has dado cuenta que Natsu conmigo es diferente, o al menos eso noto. Y me gusta eso. Pero desde la fiesta todos han notado que ya no es así conmigo.

—¿Natsu Dragneel un mujeriego?

La voz de Lyon llama mi atención y miro por toda la habitación en busca del intruso de pelo blanco amigo de Gray, pero no rastro de él hay.

—¿De dónde ha venido esa voz?

Gray coge el micrófono inalámbrico de la consola y pone los ojos en blanco.— Joder Lyon, ¿no te podías mantener callado?

—¡Ha escuchado todo! ¡Podrías haberme avisado!

—¡Ni que fuese mi culpa que tengas menos paciencia que una madre! —Gray suspira y escucho a Lyon reír.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Lucy sobre Natsu, Gray? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué mentirias sobre él?

—¡Lyon! —le quito el micrófono a Gray y me lo pongo en la oreja— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que Natsu no es un mujeriego. Habrá tenido alguna que otra novia, como cualquier adolescente que se aprecie, pero no es un mujeriego. Es más, cuando estabais aquí la única preocupación de Gray era la soledad de Natsu tras lo ocurrido con Zeref y Lisanna.

—¡Eh! ¡Vale, ya ha escuchado suficiente! —Gray me quita el micrófono y se despide de Lyon rápido colgando la llamada.

¿Quienes son Zeref y Lisanna?

—¿Quienes son Ze-

—Aún es pronto para que sepas quienes son —Gray suspira y se sienta en la cama, da unos golpecitos en el colchón al lado de él indicando que me siente y eso hago— ¿Tenía qué ser Natsu? Hay muchos chicos en Magnolia, ¿por qué mi mejor amigo, Lucy?

—Sé que me pediste por favor que si salía con alguien que no fuera Natsu, lo sé, Gray. Pero uno no elige a la persona por la que comienza a tener sentimientos.

—¿El dicho no es: Uno no elige de quien se enamora? —Gray frunce el ceño.

—¡En mi caso no! Porque simplemente me gusta, y me he dado cuenta en el momento en el que ha dejado de estar tan pendiente de mi. Echo de menos que camine a diez centímetros de mí y sus "¿Qué tal has dormido hoy, Luce?".

—Joder, estás pillada por él.

—No estoy pillada por él. Me gusta, es guapo, se preocupa o preocupaba por mi, tiene una sonrisa hermosa que desde que nos besamos en la fiesta no la veo.

—Espera... ¿¡Qué os besasteis!? —al escucharlo y darme cuenta que me he delatado ante mi mentira intento buscar una salida a la situación. Así que me levanto lo más rápido que puedo de la cama pero Gray es incluso más rápido que yo que se levanta bloqueandome el paso hacia la puerta.— No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no me cuentes todo. Y si digo todo, es hasta el mínimo detalle.

No estaba preparada para este momento.

—Vale, no puedo seguir con mi mentira —suspiro— Natsu y yo nos besamos en la fiesta, ¡me besó él! Aunque bueno, yo lo seguí...

Si de por si Gray es pálido, tras decirle eso se vuelve más. Me muerdo el labio y le encojo de hombros.

—Sé que es tu mejor amigo...

—Y supongo que Touka os vio.

—Sí... Y como negué delante tuya que nos besamos, Natsu no me habla, me evita, ¡y no me gusta!

Gray me mira fijamente y suspira. Se aparta de la puerta y se dirige de nuevo a su cama.

—No soy nadie para prohibirte salir con alguien. Si no quiero que salgais, es porque conozco a Natsu, y no podría ponerme del lado de ninguno en el caso de que vuestra relación vaya mal.

—¿De qué relación hablas? He dicho que me gusta, no que quiera salir con él.

Gray carraspea y se cruza de brazos. Me mira arqueando una ceja.

—Cuando te gusta alguien, normalmente quieres salir con él para ver si realmente te gusta o simplemente es un amigo. Y eso me asusta, porque Natsu suele enamorarse muy pronto, ¿pero tú? No te he visto enamorada en lo que te conozco.

—Porque nunca he estado enamorada, no sé lo que es el amor.

—Prometeme una cosa.

Arqueo una ceja mirándole— ¿El qué?

—En el caso de que Natsu y tú empeceis a salir y todo salga mal, no hagáis que tenga que elegir entre tú y él. Sois bastante maduros para quedar como solo amigos en ese caso.

Sonrío porque, después de todo, la preocupación de Gray era que todo saliese mal y tuviera que dividirse entre su mejor amigo y su hermana, es adorable.

—Te lo prometo, Gray. Aunque igualmente, no creo que salga con él, Natsu me evita todo lo que puede, ni siquiera puedo confesarme.

—Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

No sé porque presiento que esto va a acabar muy mal.

Desde la negación de nuestro beso por parte de Lucy y de haberme confesado sin haberlo planeado, mi actitud hacia esa rubia había cambiado por mi propio bien.

Ya no la trataba como antes, pues había dejado de preguntarle cómo había dormido, había dejado de seguirla de cerca de camino al instituto e incluso fingía mis sonrisas.

Me dolía que solo habláramos de los deberes que habían mandando o si podía dejarme un lápiz, pero más me dolía la humillación que recibí. Y no exagero, porque siempre que estaba solo por el instituto algún que otro imbécil hablabA sobre la tremenda humillación y los: "Pobre Natsu" me estaban empezando a tocar mucho las pelotas.

Aunque también dolía ver el puchero que ponía en muchas ocasiones Lucy cuando me preguntaba algo y yo, por reprimir mis sentimientos e intentar que estos no fuesen a más, la ignoraba. Me había propuesto olvidarme del pequeño crush que había desarrollo por Lucy Heartfilia, pero que se hubiera integrado tan bien en nuestro grupo y que fuese la hermanastra de mi mejor amigo me estaba complicando mucho la situación, así que había optado por ser indiferente con ella a pesar de que por dentro quisiera tratarla como siempre, porque tenía mucho orgullo.

Por eso, a pesar de la insistencia tanto de Lucy como de los demás, me había negado a participar en la decoración de la fiesta de Halloween del instituto. Y eso que me encantaba Halloween.

Pero el infeliz de Gray había tomado mi palabra como suya y nos había apuntado a ambos a ayudar, y cuando quise negarme la sonrisa diabólica de Mirajane me había obligado a no echarme para atrás.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar, director del instituto Fairy Tail, miraba como los alumnos de los dos últimos años arreglaban el gimnasio para la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween que indicaba el final del Festival Escolar.

Desde que se había convertido en el director de aquel prestigioso instituto había fomentado todos los eventos escolares posibles, casi siempre sin ninguna intromisión, a excepción de los años en los que estudiaron en aquel instituto Igneel Dragneel y Silver Fullbuster.

Ambos chicos, mejores amigos al igual que rivales, siempre estaban metiéndose en algún que otro lío y siempre que era la fiesta de Halloween, estos dos acababan trayendo al instituto de Acalypha, el instituto Sabertooth, el cual era rival, al bailes y este acababa con una pelea por parte de todos los estudiantes.

Cuando estos se graduaron y fueron a la Universidad, hubo años de tranquilidad en aquel baile, pero entonces el joven Igneel tuvo un hijo, Zeref y a su vez Silver tuvo una hija, Ultear, que aparentaban ser mucho más tranquilos que sus padres, pero solo era eso, apariencia. Zeref Dragneel era incluso peor que su padre, y antes de ser expulso definitivamente del instituto hizo que la banda criminal más grande de Magnolia entrara en el instituto y arruinara el baile destrozado todo. Ultear Fullbuster, por su parte, los únicos dolores de cabeza que le daba a Makarov era cuando se quejaba de que las clases implantadas en aquel instituto no eran lo suficientemente buenas para ella, y aprovechando la intrusión de la banda en el baile, lo usó de excusa para mudarse de ciudad e irse al instituto rival, Sabertooth.

Makarov pensó que su desdicha con los Dragneel y los Fullbuster había acabado, pero entonces, el segundo hijo de Igneel y el segundo de Silver, Natsu y Gray, que siguiendo los pasos de sus padres eran también mejores amigos y rivales, habían empezado el instituto, y aunque los primeros años estos estuvieron separados por las razones familiares de cada uno, ese curso el destino los había vuelto a juntar y para desgracia de Makarov estos se habían apuntado para ayudar con los arreglos del baile.

Bueno, "ayudar", lo único que hacían era pelear y arruinar el trabajo de los demás.

—Estos dos apellidos me quitan las ganas de vivir.

—Tranquilo abuelo, yo me encargo.

Laxus, el único nieto de Makarov, había escuchado las palabras de su abuelo y conociendo la historia de esos dos apellidos puesto que su abuelo siempre le contaba la historia, dejó la caja que su preciosa Mirajane le había pedido que llevara al gimnasio en el suelo y se acercó a ambos chicos para que se dejaran de tonterías, pero al escuchar los motivos por los que esos dos se peleaban, las ganas de unirse a la pelea se apoderaron de él.

—¡Besaste a Lucy, flamitas!

—¡Te he dicho que no, ella lo negó!

—¿¡Puedes dejar de fingir eso!? ¡Sé lo que pasó perfectamente!

Al escuchar las palabras de Gray, Natsu dejó de tirarle del pelo y lo miró con los ojos encerrados.

—¿Pusiste cámaras en la habitación de Wendy ese día? ¡Maldito pervertido, es mi hermana! ¡Sé que te gustan menores pero no tanto!

—¿¡Pero tú eres imbécil!? ¡Me lo contó Lucy cuando me dijo que cree que le gustas!

Laxus, al igual que Natsu, se quedó paralizado en mitad del gimnasio. El rubio, al que se le habían quitado las ganas de meterse en la pelea por tal idiotez, giró y volvió hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo bajo la mirada extrañada de este.

Por su parte, Natsu ante las palabras de Gray, se puso igual de blanco que el pelo del anciano Makarov. ¿Cómo qué Lucy creía que él le gustaba? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—¿Qué quiere decir ese "cree"? A mí me hablas para tontos que sabes que me cuesta entender las cosas.

Gray, viendo la metedura de para que acababa de cometer y viendo como Lucy y las demás entraban en el gimnasio, cogió al Dragneel por la corbata del uniforme y se le llevó fuera del gimnasio.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais vosotros? —Levy, al ver como aquellos dos se iban, frunció el ceño.

—¡Natsu y yo tenemos algo urgente que hacer, luego nos ponemos con nuestra tarea!

—Si sólo era inflar globos... —Juvia miró como no había ni un solo globo inflando y había hasta rotos, suspiró porque ambos se habían escaqueado de su única tarea a pesar de haber insistido en que los dejaran participar.

Una vez alejados del gimnasio, Gray dejó de correr y se ocultó junto a Natsu tras unos arbustos. El de pelo rosa volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mirando a su mejor amigo y este terminó de recuperar la respiración después de haber corrido.

Nunca llegaría a comprender cómo había pasado las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto si se cansaba más que una señora de más de ochenta años.

—Gray.

Al escuchar la dura voz de Natsu y notar su arrolladora mirada, Gray sonrió forzadamente a la vez que lo miraba.

—A ver, yo no debería haberte dicho nada, pero como no hablas con Lucy esta no puede explicarte como se sienten últimamente por ti.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta de qué significa que "cree".

—Pues eso, que cree que tú le gustas. Lucy no sabe una mierda del amor, incluso menos que tú, así que no sabe que son los sentimientos que tiene por ti. Pero por lo que ella me contó anoche, echa de menos tú antiguo trato hacia ella y sobretodo tu preciosa sonrisa —tras decir eso último Gray frunció el ceño y puso una mueca— A mí eso último me suena muy ñoño, así que está bastante pillada por tí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo, cual gilipollas, he cambiado mi trato hacia ella para que deja de gustarme y lo que he conseguido es qué acabe yo gustandole a ella?

—Sí, por raro que parezca eso que acabas de decir, es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

—¡Soy un genio! ¡Me sale todo bien sin haberlo planeado!

—Espera... ¿Qué?

Gray no acababa de entender la situación. Había sido un error decirle a Natsu aquello, sí, se le había escapado; pero que Natsu le dijera la razón por la que pasaba de Lucy y que con la cual había conseguido que esta se fijara en él, había perdido un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

—Si es que la gente me subestima.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

Natsu, al volver al mundo real y encontrarse a su mejor amigo a su lado extrañado sonrió.

—Es largo de explicar, así que ponte cómodo porque gracias a mí te vas a librar de participar en la decoración.

Gray, atraído por ese plan por parte de su amigo, dejó de fruncir el ceño y se apoyó en un árbol cercano esperando a escuchar todo lo que Natsu quería contarle.

* * *

Halloween era una de sus festividades favoritas. Desde pequeña siempre le había encantado ir casa por casa a pedir chuches junto a sus padres mientras una disfrazada de algo relacionado con Halloween, como cualquier niño, pero cuando fue creciendo los demás niños cambiaron el ir a pedir caramelos por ir a fiestas y los disfraces típicos de Halloween fueron sustituidos por cualquier empleo junto a zombie y putón.

El año anterior había pasado Halloween en compañia de un drama coreano puesto que su amiga Yukino había salido a una fiesta disfrazada de enfermera zombie putón; Sting había pillado la gripe y Gray se había encerrado el su habitación a jugar a la play. Pero ese año se negaba a pasar Halloween sola, iría junto a Romeo, el hijo de unos vecinos que trabajaban ese día hasta tarde, a pedir caramelos por el vecindario y luego se podría su disfraz de princesa para ir a la fiesta de disfraces del instituto.

No entendía muy bien porque le había tocado el disfraz de princesa en el sorteo del instituto, y por lo que tenía entendido, iba por parejas, pero estas eran anónimas hasta el día de la fiesta. Así que Lucy no lograba entender el porqué del disfraz y el porqué de ser anónimo las parejas.

Lucy bajó la escaleras de la casa encontrándose a Gray recibiendo a los primeros niños en hacer truco o trato. Sabía por experiencia que dejar a Gray mucho tiempo con niños era malo, y se negaba a tener que limpiar la casa a la mañana siguiente por los huevos que les tirarían por culpa de Gray.

—Por favor, que sea la última vez que les das caramelos a los niños. No quiero volver a pasar lo del año pasado.

A pesar de haberse tirado toda la noche jugando a la play, Gray había bajado a darle chuches a algunos niños en varias ocasiones. Gray se había metido con los disfraces de los niños y acabaron llenando la fachada de la casa de huevos.

—No es mi culpa que los niños en Acalypha no sepan disfrazarse, en Magnolia somos más originales.

—Já-já, tú y tu amor por Magnolia os lo tenéis muy creído, Gray.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿A qué hora volverás?

—Los padres de Romeo terminan a las ocho, así que para las y media estaré aquí.

—Pues tienes media hora para prepararte, a las nueve salimos. Ni un minuto más.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y se puso la chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta.

—Que sepas que sigo esperando ese: "Dejamelo a mí" del que me hablaste.

—Te dije que me lo dejaras a mí, no que fuera a hacerlo de inmediato.

Poniendo de nuevo los ojos en blanco, Lucy salió y cerró la puerta. Al ver como avanzaba por el jardín en dirección a casa de los Conbolt, Gray sonrió y dejó el cuenco de chucherías en la mesa de la entrada a la vez que sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

Tras haber escuchado a Natsu, coincidía con él en que era un genio, cosa que no se lo diría. Ambos llamaron a sus amigos, y los tres restantes llegaron a los arbustos que el Fullbuster y el Dragneel habían elegido como escondite, donde les contaron la situación e hicieron un plan infalible para que, en la fiesta de Halloween, descubrieran los sentimiento de Lucy a la vez que lograra hablar con Natsu y que este, durante el tiempo restante, siguiera con su modo indiferencia hacia Lucy.

Gray marcó el número de Jellal, el que había logrado trucar el sorteo de disfraces para que a Lucy le tocara el de princesa y que Natsu fuese su pareja, habiéndole tocado a este último el disfraz de dragón.

—A las nueve Lucy y yo salimos, ¿todo preparado?

—Todo, lo único que falta es rezar para que todo salga bien.

—Cuando Natsu se propone hacer algo, siempre lo logra. Natsu quiere saber si a Lucy le gusta y lo va a conseguir.

—A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan tonto.

—Yo creo que se lo hace.

Y tras decir eso colgó y comenzó a rezar para que todo aquello saliese bien, por el bien de su amistad con Natsu y por el bien de la unión de todo el grupo.

* * *

**_¡Holaaa! Perdón por la tardanza en serio, voy a intentar escribir algún que otro capítulo del fanfic esta semana que estoy de vacaciones, pero dudo mucho que pueda pues cuando vuelva de las vacaciones tengo exámenes (no estudieis, no es sano)._**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo y me sigáis apoyando, ¡nos vemos!_**


	7. 7

—¡Truco o trato!

Os juro que como vuelva a escuchar esa frase de parte de Wendy me pego un tiro.

Cuando mis padres me pidieron el favor de acompañar a Wendy a pedir caramelos pensé que sería por las casas de nuestro vecindario, pero mi querida hermanita le pareció buena idea ir al vecindario de un amigo suyo y ya íbamos por la décimo octava casa, la cuarta del vecindario del amigo de Wendy.

Me tendría que preparar para la fiesta del instituto puesto que mi disfraz de dragón no era muy fácil de hacer, pero a cambio de que mi madre lo terminase -ya que yo tengo dos pies izquierdos en lo que se trata de manualidades- tenía que acompañar a Wendy, al menos hasta las ocho y media.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—A ti bonita —la señora mayor cierra la puerta y Wendy, que va disfrazada de bruja, camina por el jardín hacia mí.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo, Wendy?

—¿Romeo? Pues tiene que estar por aquí, me dijo que estaría acompañado de una vecina. ¡Vamos a esa casa!

Me quiero realizar la automorision.

Suspirando sigo a Wendy hasta la casa de al lado y saco mi teléfono para ver el último mensaje que Gajeel me ha enviado. Todos mis amigos me están ayudando con mi plan para que Lucy confiese sus sentimientos hacia mí. ¿Qué me ha costado no ir estos días detrás de ella como antes? Sí, pero debía mostrarme indiferente a ella para el la fiesta, gracias a que mis amigos habían trucado el sorteo del disfraz, mostrarme como su pareja al ir de dragón y que no le quedara más remedio que confesarse.

Lo haría yo, pero ya lo hice y fui rechazado, así que es su turno.

—¡Oh! ¡Romeo!

Al escuchar a Wendy levanto la vista del móvil y miro a la misma dirección a la que ella mira. Un niño de pelos azulados, un poco más alto que Wendy y disfrazado de Harry Potter le sonríe a mi hermana y la vena de hermano mayor sobreprotector aparece.

Me olvido de que ese niño podría estar interesado en mi hermana y miro a la chica que lo acompaña, que resulta ser Lucy.

—¡Natsu, hola!

Mierda. No estaba preparado para encontrarmela tan pronto, tal vez en unas dos horas.

Natsu, ¡reacciona!

—Hola, Lucy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lucy me mira extrañada y se ríe— Es mi vecindario, quien tendría que hacer esa pregunta soy yo.

Tras escucharla miro todo el vecindario y veo la casa de Gray y Lucy, donde mi mejor amigo le da chuches a algunos niños en la puerta. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que este vecindario era el de ellos?

—Yo... Bueno... Acompañando a Wendy, como buen hermano mayor.

—Así que tú eres la niña que tiene la habitación naranja —Lucy se pone a la altura de Wendy y le sonríe, mi hermana le sonríe de vuelta.

Al recordar lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Wendy hago una mueca para que Lucy vea mi malestar ante aquel recuerdo, aunque sea todo lo contrario. Cuando besé a Lucy en la fiesta mini Natsu despertó y gracias a la intromisión de Touka se volvió a dormir, y menos mal.

—Wendy, ven a esta casa, dan muchas chuches.

Mi hermana asiente ante la idea de su amigo y corre junto a él hacia la casa. Lucy se ríe ante la acción de ambos niños y me mira.

Quiero actuar normal con ella, preguntarle qué tal lleva su disfraz y cómo está ella, pero debo mantener mi modo indiferencia unas horas más.

—Así que también estás de niñero.

Perfecto, cosas que puedo responder con un simple gesto de cabeza.

Asiento y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo, una vez guardado dejo la mano en el bolsillo y miro como Wendy y Romeo tocan a la puerta de la casa.

—Natsu, ¿por qué estás tan indiferente conmigo?

La miro con el ceño fruncido y ella hace una mueca.

—Por tu mirada supongo que es por lo de la fiesta en tu casa —no hace falta que asienta y vuelvo a mirar a Wendy, la cual le sonríe al hombre de la casa— Lo siento, Natsu.

Al escuchar esas palabras vuelvo a mirar a Lucy sorprendido. En todo este tiempo no se había disculpado por eso, y la verdad, era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba enfadado y siendo indiferente con ella.

El hecho de que me "humillara" delante de casi todo el instituto me había jodido, sí, pero no era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia, la primera fue ella, la innombrable.

Wendy y su amigo Romeo vuelven con nosotros y nos arrastran hasta otra casa, yo sigo en silencio y Lucy se muerde el labio.

—Veo que una simple disculpa no basta... —sí basta, pero tengo que seguir con mi plan hasta dentro de una hora cuando me toque bailar con ella y se me declare.— Al menos espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y la situación de incomodidad desaparezca.

La puerta de la casa se abre y mi mejor amigo, Gray se hace visible, desnudo.

Wendy y Lucy gritan y rápidamente le tapo los ojos a mi hermana a la vez que Lucy se los tapa a ella misma y a Romeo.

—¡Pero vamos a ver, descerebrado! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué abres la puerta a los niños desnudo!?

Al escucharme, Gray se mira y se sorprende al verse desnudo.

—¿Pero cuando...?

—¡Gray, vístete por dios!

Ahora me preocupa que Lucy viva bajo el mismo techo que este semejante ser desnudista. Ultear tuvo que vivir durante dieciocho años con él y menos mal que se independizó cuando empezó la universidad, pero esos dieciocho años fueron difíciles para ella viviendo con su hermano desnudista.

La puerta se cierra rápidamente y tanto yo como Lucy apartamos las manos de los ojos de los niños. Espero que hayamos sido los únicos a los que ha abierto así, porque si no, pobre Layla cuando tenga que recibir todas las quejas de los vecinos.

* * *

Gray ha abierto desnudo. Gray. Ha. Abierto. Desnudo.

Cuando lleguemos de la fiesta lo pienso matar, la pobre Wendy ha tenido que ver al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor en pelota picada cuando iba tan solo a pedir caramelos, y Romeo... El pobre ni si quiera conoce a Gray...

—Lucy, ¿estás lista?

Gray me habla desde la puerta puesto que la tengo bloqueada con una silla para que no entre por si puede estar desnudo.

—¿Tú tienes la ropa puesta o tengo que llamar a la policía? Te recuerdo que mi padre conoce a todos los agentes del país...

—¡Qué ha sido sin querer! Si yo me quisiera desnudar no sería delante de niños joder...

—Supongamos que me lo creo... —me levanto de la silla de mi tocador donde me estaba terminando de arregla el maquillaje y cojo mi bolso del mismo color que mis zapatos.

Como voy de princesa, llevo un vestido de color rosa con alguna que otra decoración blanca. El vestido tiene una falda a la que le he tenido que poner un cancan para que sea más amplia pero la parte del pecho es estrecha y para mi disgusto, me marca mucho mis grandes pechos. El escote es en forma de corazón y como no hace calor, mamá me ha conseguido una chaqueta corta para abrigarme los brazos en el camino. Mis zapatos son color plata y tienen un poco de tacón.

Sigo diciendo que esto no es un disfraz de Halloween. Que instituto más raro.

Quito la silla del pomo de la puerta y abro esta dejando ver a Gray disfrazado de príncipe. Que puntería hemos tenido ambos para escoger un disfraz que esté relacionado.

—Su alteza, no se olvide de su corona.

Gray me ofrece una corona y yo la cojo para ponérmela. Una vez hecho, avanzo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras con cuidado.

—Los de Magnolia tenéis el concepto de "fiesta de muertos" mal —mamá mira a Silver poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que dice eso y me mira— ¿Princesa? ¿En serio?

—Lo sé mamá, este pueblo miente en el cartel de la entrada.

El "Magnolia, un pueblo normal" que hay a la entrada del pueblo en un cartel debería ser cambiado por "Magnolia, un pueblo de locos".

—No es tener mal el concepto, es ser originales —Silver sonríe orgulloso y su hijo lo imita. Pobre de Ultear lo que tuvo que aguantar ella sola.

—Pasadlo bien chicos —mamá me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo— Y nada de hacer que la policía vaya a la fiesta, ya sabéis lo que pasó en la casa de los Dragneel.

Gray y yo asentimos porque, al menos por mi parte, la fiesta no acabará igual que aquella. Esta vez no quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie.

Me había encontrado a Natsu pidiendo chuches con su hermana, y me había parecido adorable que hiciese eso. Los chicos de nuestra edad no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Como Romeo, el niño al que yo acompañaba, es amigo de su hermana, acabamos yendo juntos acompañando a los niños. Me había disculpado con él por lo de la fiesta, pero no parecía que a él estuviera por la labor de perdonarme.

Y si ya estaba dispuesta a confesarme esta noche, ahora tenía motivos para que Natsu me hablase.

* * *

Para Makarov Dreyar todo iba genial en la fiesta. Los alumnos disfrazados bailaban, reían y bebían bebidas sin alcohol, aunque a él le daba igual que sus alumnos bebiesen, desde sus superiores le prohibían servir alcohol en una fiesta del instituto.

Pero entonces vio llegar a sus dos peores pesadillas. Gray Fullbuster llegó junto a Lucy Heartfilia, su hermanastra la cual era todo lo contrario a él. Natsu Dragneel llegó tras ellos y con ello, Makarov supo que la tranquilidad se iría al traste.

Buscó a su nieto Laxus por todo el gimnasio, pero no lo encontraba.

"Por favor Laxus, soy muy joven para ser bisabuelo" Pensó a la vez que se movía de su esquina para buscar a su nieto que estaría con Mirajane, su novia, en algún armario.

—¡Makarov!

Al escuchar a Gildarts, el maestro de matemáticas, Makarov paró en seco y le miró.

—Siento arruinarte tus planes de una noche tranquila, pero por lo que he podido escuchar de parte de los alumnos, Cobra y sus amigos tiene algo pendiente con Natsu y bueno, creo que van a aparecer por aquí.

A Makarov se le cayó el mundo encima al darse cuenta que Natsu Dragneel, como buen hijo de su padre y hermano de Zeref, no solo le traería problemas peleándose con Gray, sino que, además, traería una banda de la calle para pelearse con ellos.

—¡Necesito encontrar a Laxus de inmediato!

* * *

Vale, ¿por donde empiezo buscando a Lucy?

Supuestamente, y gracias al sorteo, somos pareja, la princesa y el dragón, pero como ella no sabe nada supongo que creerá que su pareja es... Espera, ¿Gray va vestido de príncipe? ¡Y una mierda! ¡No tengo suficiente con que vivan juntos y él sea un guarro, que encima Lucy se crea que es su pareja de disfraz!

—¡Gray!

Avanzo a la vez que llamo a mi mejor amigo y este me mira, al verme levanta la mano saludándome pero alguien se pone en medio de mi recorrido.

—¡Natsu-sama!

—¡Touka! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Desde la fiesta en mi casa, mi acosadora numero uno dejó de perseguirme, y la verdad, que hiciera acto de su locura en mitad de otra fiesta que además es incluso más importante para mí, me tocaba mucho las narices.

—¡Qué guapo vas de dragón! ¡Yo voy de maga! ¿Te gusta?

Veo como Lucy se va de Gray y se mete en la pista, y mi mejor amigo se queda solo en la mesa de la comida mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldita sea, Touka déjame en paz por una vez en la vida.

—Pues se ha quedado buena noche.

Touka y yo miramos a Gajeel, el cual ha aparecido de repente y se ha plantado al lado mía de brazos cruzados. Touka parpadea sin entender la situación, y yo me encuentro en las mismas que ella, no logro entender nada de lo que está pasando para que Gajeel haya llegado de la nada.

—Hola, Gajeel-san. ¿De qué vas disfrazado?

—De bestia —Gajeel va vestido con un traje completamente marrón y con mucho pelo. Lleva unos cuernos en la cabeza y encima del traje lleva un traje de príncipe, muy parecido al de la Bestia de la famosa película de Disney.— ¿Quieres oírme cantar como en la película?

Abro los ojos alarmado porque Gajeel no es que cante muy bien y le miro, este me mira de reojo y hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza para que me vaya y ya comienzo a entender la situación. Ha aparecido porque ha visto a Touka aparecer.

Aprovecho que Gajeel se lleva las manos al pecho simulando que va a cantar y Touka lo mira atentamente para escabullirme e ir con Gray, el cual había dejado de mirarme y se encontraba comiendo patatas fritas de la mesa.

Busco a Lucy en la pista, pero no veo ni rastro de su melena rubia. Maldita sea.

—Si buscas a Lucy, ha ido con las chicas. Es pronto para el plan, ¿no crees?

—Joder, es que ya ha empezado mal con la intromisión de Touka.

—¿Mal? Pero si viene genial, Lucy no aguanta a Touka, y si la ve cerca tuya le van a dar unos celos impresionantes.

Gray tiene razón. Lucy tiene que verme con Touka.

* * *

No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué Juvia va disfrazada de sirena, Levy de Bella y Erza de caballero? ¿Qué narices es este Halloween?

—Erza, pues si que te queda bien la ropa de hombre.

Levy mira asintiendo a Erza, la cual lleva los brazos a su cintura y hace una pose triunfal.

—A mí todo me queda genial.

—Por enésima vez —mis amigas me miran. Desde que me enteré de mi disfraz les había preguntado que concepto de Halloween tenían en ese pueblo pero todas habían ignorado mi pregunta— ¿por qué coño voy disfrazada de princesa y vosotras de sirena, Bella y caballero?

—Pues la verdad, es el primer año que se hace este sorteo. Nuestros padres iniciaron una tradición de vestirse de cosas sin sentido en Halloween y como el año pasado hubo peleas por la repetición de disfraces, el Consejo se decidido tomar esta medida.

Ante las palabras de Levy, que no me creo, parpadeo perpleja y suspiro. Será mejor que deje de pensar en la razón por la cual visto sin sentido y me dedique a buscar a Natsu.

Después de que Gray abriera la puerta desnudo habíamos visitado un par de casas más con los niños pero no habíamos zanjado el tema. Me había jurado que de esa noche no pasaba así que levanté mi cabeza sobre todas las demás de mis compañeros con el objetivo de encontrar a Natsu, pero al ser baja y no poder moverme bien por el dichoso vestido se me es imposible.

Suspiro y dejo de intentar buscar al chico de pelo rosa que no deja de rondar en mis pensamientos y noto como alguien me agarra la muñeca. Al seguir la mano, veo como Levy está sonriendo mirando hacia un punto fijo.

—Touka ha venido.

Miro hacia donde mi amiga está mirando y veo a la chica que desde que llegué al instituto no me aguanta junto a Gajeel, algo que nos llama a todas las presentes la atención.

—¿Por qué está con Gajeel-san?

—Ni idea, pero eso no es lo peor —todas miramos a Erza, la cual lleva su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta y está mirando a la puerta— ¿por que Gajeel está cantando?

—¡Será bestia! ¡Mira que le he dicho he ni se le ocurra ponerse a cantar, nos va a echar la fiesta a perder!

Enfuscada, Levy se levanta el vestido para andar a zancadas hacia Gajeel y Touka, la cual tiene las manos en los oídos para no escuchar a Gajeel cantar. En cierta parte me da pena porque he escuchado a Gajeel cantar y prefiero mil veces aguantar a mi padre llorando borracho al recordar a mi madre que sus cantos.

Cuando Levy llega al lado de Gajeel, el cual ahora que me doy cuenta va disfrazado se Bestia, le da un golpe el la cabeza haciendo que deje de cantar. Touka al notar la situación se quita las manos de las orejas y se va lejos de la pareja ya que estos dos se ponen a discutir. Tras un rato de Gajeel y Levy discutiendo, Bestia coge a Bella como un saco de patatas y se la lleva a los vestuarios.

—Bueno, pues hasta dentro de un rato no veremos a ninguno de los dos.

Miro a Erza con una ceja arqueada al no entender la situación, ¿qué tienen los vestuarios para que no vayan a aparecer en un rato?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Verás, Lucy. Los vestuarios cuando hay una fiesta se convierte en una especie de... —Erza hace una mueca y Juvia acaba la frase por ella.

—Motel.

Espera. ESPERA. ¡Levy y Gajeel van a...! ¡No puede ser!

—¿¡Desde cuando su relación es hasta ese nivel!?

—Desde que Levy le dio su virginidad a Gajeel este verano —Erza sonríe y bebe un poco de ponche— Ninguno quiere admitir que se gustan, pero no van a negar ni a rechazar el acostarse de vez en cuando.

Levy parecía tan inocente...

—¿Ese es Jellal-san o tiene una hermana gemela?

Al escuchar a Juvia, Erza y yo miramos enfrente de la pista donde vemos a Jellal disfrazado de ¿¡princesa!? ¡Pero si la princesa soy yo!

Erza se sonroja al verlo y Juvia se ríe. En la fiesta de casa de Natsu mi amiga pelirroja no pudo confesarse a Jellal, pero días más tarde este se le confesó y actualmente son pareja, solo que Erza se avergüenza de admitirlo.

—Creo que ya estoy entendiendo la situación. Levy-san iba de Bella y Gajeel-san de Bestia, así que son pareja.

—Erza de Caballero y Jellal de Princesa —miro a Jellal, el cual lleva una peluca del mismo color que su pelo y está igual de rojo que el pelo de Erza— Pero entonces, ¿quienes son mis parejas, Juvia?

—No lo sé, pero yo voy a por mi princeso.

Diciendo eso, Erza sale escopeteada a por Jellal y cuando está junto a él ambos de van a bailar.

—Por cierto Lucy-san, ¿y Gray-sama?

Al nombrar a mi hermanastro, los ojos de Juvia se ponen en forma de corazón y una gota de sudor cae por mi frente. Estaba tardando.

—Le he dejado en la mesa de la comida, pero ahora no está allí.

Miro hacia la mesa donde solo se encuentran gente que no he visto en el mes que llevo viviendo aquí y vuelvo a mirar a Juvia.

—¿Y de qué va disfrazado?

—De príncipe, así que creo que es mi pareja.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no puedes ser mi rival en el amor!

¿Rival en el amor? ¿Qué?

—Es solo una pareja de disfraz, Juvia.

—¿Habéis visto a Natsu Dragneel?

Al escuchar el nombre del chico que llevo buscando desde que llegué, presto atención a la conversación que dos chicas están teniendo al lado nuestra. La curiosidad por saber de que va Natsu disfrazado y de donde está me está matando.

—¿Es el que va disfrazado de...

No logro escuchar el disfraz de Natsu porque alguien se sube al escenario que han montado y da unos golpes en el micrófono para comenzar a hablar. Que oportuno.

Mirajane, la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, que va disfrazada de ¿¡pikachu!? sonríe a todos los presentes antes de empezar a hablar.

—Buenas noches a todos. Me hace muchos ilusión presentar mi último concurso de disfraces —Mira se ríe mirando a todos los presentes— no sabéis lo que voy a echar de menos el Instituto... Pero no es tiempo de ponerme triste. ¿¡Estáis listos para el concurso!?

Todos gritan un sí y Juvia y yo nos acercamos a la pista. Mientras más cerca de la gente estemos más posibilidades de encontrarme a Natsu tengo y ella de encontrarse a Gray.

Mira comienza a llamar a gente juntandola con sus disfraces y algunos son tan inesperados que causan la risa de toda la fiesta y la vergüenza de las personas que están subidas al escenario.

Algunos disfraces si son de Halloween, como el de Morticia y Gomez Addams o el de la pareja Frankenstein. O incluso los que van de Zombies y hacen pareja. Pero la verdad, no entiendo mucho los disfraces de mis amigos.

Princesas, sirenas, caballeros, bestias... Es algo raro. Muy raro.

—Ahora vamos con una chica muy bella, que le encanta leer y que para salvar a su padre fue secuestrada por una bestia... ¡Leby McGarden como Bella! Y su pareja, que dudo que sea sorpresa, es, ni más ni menos.. ¡Gajeel Redfox como Bestia!

Mis dos amigos, que todavía no han vuelto del vestuario, no hacen acto de presencia y Mira parpadea sonríendo.

—¿Levy? ¿Gajeel?

La puerta del vestuario se abre y mi amiga, con el disfraz hecho un desastre y el pelo despeinado sale apurada. Detrás de ella, Gajeel, con todos los labios rojos por el pintalabios de mi amiga, sale con la ropa igual de desastre que Levy.

—¡Estamos aquí! —Levy se ríe nerviosamente mientras sube al escenario— Gajeel, sube.

—Ara, ara, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu disfraz, Levy-san?

—Mi pareja es una bestia, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Todos se ríen y al terminar de presentar su disfraz ambos se bajan, Levy muy avergonzada y Gajeel sonreído. Juvia y yo negamos mientras nos reimos y ambos llegan con nosotras.

No decimos nada de lo que han estado haciendo en el vestuario y seguimos prestando atención sobre la siguiente pareja.

—¿Puede el cuanto tradicional de la princesa en apuros que es rescatada por un caballero ser cambiada por un princeso que es rescatado por un caballero? Pues claro, y el ejemplo lo traen la recién formada pareja de Jellal Fernandes y Erza Scarlett.

Nuestros amigos suben al escenario y al ver a Jellal como princesa todos se ríen, incluido nosotros. Nadie se esperaba que Jellal fuese disfrazado de princesa.

Tras presentarse, al igual de Gajeel y Levy, bajan pero esta vez se van solos a la pista de baile, donde se encontraban.

Juvia comienza a ponerse nerviosa, todas sabíamos la ilusión que le hacia que Gray fuese su pareja, y saber que es la mía le ha roto todos los esquemas.

—Bueno, bueno, todos os sabéis el cuento de la Sirenita, ¿no? —todos decimos que sí y Mira sonríe— ¿Y a quien salva la Sirenita?

—¡A un príncipe!

Al escuchar eso, me doy cuenta de que Gray es el príncipe de la Sirenita, y todo se confirma cuando Mira presenta a esta pareja:

—Aquí tenemos a nuestra Sirenita, Juvia Lockser y a su príncipe, que para su sorpresa es... ¡Gray Fullbuster!

—¡Kya! ¡Gray-sama es mi pareja!

Dejándome sorda por su grito, Juvia corre todo lo rápido que le permite la cola de sirena hasta el escenario y se sube, Gray a su vez sube sonrojado.

Aunque Gray no lo quiera admitir, sé que se él le gusta Juvia, pero mi hermanastro es tan frío de corazón y de personalidad que se dará cuenta de eso cuando la pierda.

Juvia y Gray bajan juntos, y una Juvia ilusionada y feliz y un Gray avergonzado se unen a nosotros.

—Entonces, si Gray es tu pareja —me llevo las manos a las caderas y miro a mis amigos con sus respectivas parejas— ¿quién coño es mi pareja?

Hasta ahora no me había importado no tener o no estar, pero verme siendo la única sin pareja me está empezado a molestar.

Mis amigos se encogen de hombros y noto como Gray se pone tenso. Algo oculta, le conozco.

—Esta pareja me hace mucha ilusión presentarla —Mira sonríe y mira al público— hay un cuento que me gusta mucho y es el típico de la princesa destinada a casarse con un rey, pero, ¿qué pasaría si esa princesa prefiere a un dragón antes que a el rey?

Mis amigos me miran y yo entrecierro los ojos. La princesa está claro que soy yo, pero, ¿dragón?

—Me complace anunciar a esta pareja, compuesta ni más ni menos por Lucy Heartifilia como la princesa y por nuestro dragón favorito, Natsu Dragneel.

Abro los ojos sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar y noto como Gray me da un empujón para que avance. ¿Natsu es mi pareja? ¿Qué?

—¿Dónde estáis, dragón y princesa?

Doy un paso ya que Gray vuelve a empujarme y escucho un ruido en el techo del gimnasio.

De buenas a primeras, alguien me coge en brazos como una princesa y noto como volando ese alguien y yo llegamos al escenario.

Miro a ese alguien encontrándome con la bonita sonrisa de Natsu que me encanta y abro aún más los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Aquí estamos, mi princesa y yo.

Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón de la vergüenza.

* * *

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo lleváis la cuarentena del coronavirus?_

_Aquí en España llevamos una semana y poco y hasta mediados de abril no termina, y la verdad estoy un poco cansada porque, además de cortarme las clases presenciales, atrasarme los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad y de dar clases online que no son muy productivas, estoy encerrada en mi casa sin poder salir, y aunque no es ningún problema para mí ya que estoy acostumbrada, no me gusta que sea en contra de mi voluntad jajajaja._

_Pero hay que hacerlo, es una época dura la que estamos viviendo y la gente no parece enterarse... Así que si vosotros estáis en cuarentena o vuestro país tiene algún caso del COVID-19, tened mucho cuidado y salid para necesidades básicas..._

_Siento mucho tardar en escribir, pero me están mandando muchas tareas esta cuarentena (más que cuando tengo clase normalmente) y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para hablar con mis amigos ya que no puedo verlos (nunca imaginé que estaría viviendo esto, tanto reírme con los memes del coronavirus...)._

_Prometo escribir esta cuarentena y para compensar el tiempo que no he escrito, traigo este capítulo bastante largo. Espero que os guste ._

_**RECORDAD: ****TENED MUCHO CUIDADO, CUIDAOS Y NO SALGAIS SI NO ES NECESARIO. **_


	8. 8

—A ver, ¿estamos todos listos?

Cobra, líder de la banda callejero Oración Seis, había preparado durante un mes su ataque a Natsu Dragneel como venganza de su última estafa. La planificación de su ataque había sido creada por él mientras que sus subordinados, Sorano, Midnight, Racer y Hotoye se habían dedicado a proporcionarle información sobre el día a día de ese pelirosa al que cada día odiaba más. Y la oportunidad le había llegado cuando el hermano de Hotoye, que era amigo de la infancia de una de las amigas de Natsu Dragneel, les había dicho que el instituto Fairy Tail organizaba ese viernes la anual fiesta de Halloween.

—Cobra, ¿de verdad estoy sacrificando mi viernes de videollamada con mi hermana por colarnos en una fiesta? —Sorano, una chica de largos pelos blancos y de pálida piel negó ante la idea principal del plan de su amigo: colarse en una fiesta de instituto.

—Ya te dije que deberíamos haber esperado más para realizar tu venganza, Cobra —Midnight, el único con cabeza del grupo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.— Como algún profesor nos pille los que salimos perdiendo somos nosotros.

Los cinco miembros de la banda callejera, los cuales asistían a otro instituto ya que fueron expulsados en su día de Fairy Tail, se encontraban frente a las puertas del recinto escolar viendo como alumnos entraban y salían disfrazados. La fiesta había empezado hacía dos horas y media y esperaban que Natsu Dragneel siguiera con su costumbre de cerrar las fiestas.

Cobra miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido y se giro para mirarlos cara a cara. Los cuatro amigos le miraron y Cobra se cruzó de brazos. No les escucharía, debían ayudar a su jefe ya que eran sus subordinados y además, eran amigos, y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente.

—Ningún profesor sabe que nos presentaríamos aquí, ¿no, Hotoye?

Hotoye, el más grande de cuerpo se puso blanco ante las palabras de su amigo y Cobra abrió la boca sorprendido ante su reacción. Hotoye tenía la mala costumbre de irse de la lengua con sus antiguos compañeros de Fairy Tail. Habían sido expulsados, pero eso no implicaba tener que perder amistad con sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

—Dime que no le has comentado a nadie nuestro plan.

—A ver... Se me escapó delante de algunos de último curso...

Cobra quiso saltar encima de Hotoye y estangularlo, pero no podía hacer eso ya que gracias a él habían conseguido la información de esa fiesta. Así que respiró profundo para calmarse y planificar lo más rápido que podía un nuevo plan.

—Necesitamos un nuevo plan.

Los tres amigos restantes suspiraron pesadamente porque durante un mes se habían tenido que tragar todas las idas de olla de su amigo a la hora de planificar el plan, y ahora, justo cuando al fin habían llegado a un plan y estaban a punto de entrar, el plan se había ido al traste y necesitaban uno nuevo.

* * *

En cuanto Natsu la había cogido en el aire mientras este iba agarrado a una cuerda del gimnasio y se había dirigido con ella al escenario, el corazón de Lucy había comenzado a latir más rápido que nunca. Estaba segura de que le daría un infarto si no se calmaba.

Natsu la dejó con cuidado en el escenario y Lucy le miró. El chico de pelo rosa iba con un disfraz de dragón bastante original. Llevaba unos cuernos y unas alas, y además una cola, todo de color rojo. Pero debajo de todo eso llevaba un traje de color rojo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo y le hacía lucir espectacular. Natsu la miró sonriendo ampliamente y Lucy tragó saliva. En ningún momento había imaginado que su pareja de disfraz fuese ese chico y menos aún que este fuese disfrazado de dragón.

—Ara, ara Natsu, que entrada más original.

—Los dragones vuelan, ¿no? Yo no podía hacer menos. —Natsu se giro sonriendole al publico y pasandole una mano por la cintura, acercó a Lucy a él.— Además, quería sorprender a mi princesa.

Todos se rieron tanto por el comentario de Natsu como por la reacción de Lucy de sorprenderse y ponerse igual de roja que las ropas de Natsu.

—¿Qué te parece tu dragón, princesa Lucy?

Lucy miró a Mira, la cual le sonreía agradablemente y luego miró a Natsu, el cual se le notaba en los ojos lo ilusionado que estaba por esa entrada estelar y por estar con ella encima de ese escenario.

—Bastante... —¿bastante qué? ¿Imbécil? ¿Idiota? ¿Fantástico?— Sexy.

Ante la palabra de cuatro letras que salieron de los labios de la rubia, todo el gimnasio se sorprendió. Natsu el que más, pues la mandíbula se le había desencajado y el brillo en sus ojos verdes era incluso más intenso.

Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y poniéndose incluso más roja, se tapó la cara con las manos. Al verla Natsu comenzó a reírse y negó mirando al publico.

—Esa era mi intención, seguir la tradición de un disfraz sexy en la noche de Halloween.

Más risas se escucharon y Natsu agarró la muñeca de Lucy quitandole las manos de la cara y comenzó a arrastrarla para abajo del escenario. Lucy no opuso resistencia porque lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era bajarse de allí.

Natsu los alejó del escenario y de sus amigos. Lucy estaba muerta de la vergüenza, quería salir corriendo de allí, llegar a su casa y esconderse bajo las sabanas como cuando era niña.

¿De verdad Natsu había tenido el tiempo y sobretodo, la imaginación para hacer aquella entrada estelar? Y lo más importante, ¿en serio le había tocado de pareja con ella y ella le había llamado sexy delante de todo el maldito instituto?

Estaba empezando a odiar ese pueblo.

Natsu la miró sonriendo y Lucy le devolvió la mirada. Era cierto que estaba bastante guapo con aquel disfraz, además de sexy, claro. Pero a ella lo único que le gustaba era su sonrisa.

—Así que... Sexy.

—¡No quería decir eso! Estaba pensando en... ¡Hibiki! —ese chico rubio de la clase de al lado que era bastante popular con las chicas y que estaba en el club de fotografía que se había hecho muy amigo de ella había sido el primer hombre que a Lucy se le había ocurrido nombrar para que Natsu no descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Hibiki.

—¡Sí! Lo he visto cuando estaba en el escenario y dios, está súper sexy.

Lucy sonrió mirando a Natsu el cual soltó una risa y se acercó a ella.

—Hibiki no ha venido, Lucy. Está en casa con un resfriado —ante las palabras de Natsu, Lucy quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

¿Cómo salía de aquella situación? Había estado buscando a Natsu toda la noche, sí, pero en esos instante no podía confesarle sus sentimientos porque acabaría dándole un ataque. Y se negaba a que aquello volviese a pasar.

Natsu se agachó para ponerse a su altura y se acercó a su oído.

—Además, sé que estás colada por mi, Lucy Heartfilia.

Al escuchar aquello, Lucy frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que lo sabía? Seguro que era una broma para cogerla desprevenida, pero ¿y si no lo era?

—¿Qué estoy qué?

—Gray me lo ha contado.

Gray. El maldito de su hermanastro se lo había contado. El muy descerebrado pervertido se lo había contado.

—Gray, ¿qué?

—¡Oh, venga, Lucy! ¡Admítelo de una vez! ¡Dime directamente que te gusto!

Lucy ignoró a Natsu y se giró echando humo por las orejas en busca del desnudista que tenía como familia. Al ver la situación que acaba de armar, Natsu parpadeó y puso la boca en forma de O, sabiendo que la acababa de cagar.

Lucy buscó a Gray donde lo había visto por última vez, en la pista de baile, pero el Fullbuster no se encontraba allí con su pareja de disfraz. Se acercó a zancadas a Levy, la cual estaba riéndose por comentarios que Gajeel le decía al oído. Gray Fullbuster probaría, de nuevo, porque era cinturón negro de taekwondo.

Al ver como su amiga se acercaba a ellos con la falda del vestido levantada y con una cara digna de pertenecer al mismísimo Lucifer, Levy y Gajeel parpadearon perplejos sin entender que había pasado entre Natsu y Lucy.

—¿¡Dónde está Gray!?

—Ha salido con Juvia, creo —Levy vio como Lucy se giraba en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Lu-chan?

—¡Natsu lo sabe!

En un principio, no entendía a que se refería Lucy con aquello, pero al ver a Natsu correr detrás de Lucy, comprendió que Gray, como tan malacostumbrado estaba, había abierto más la boca de lo que debía respecto a lo que Lucy sentía por Natsu.

—¡Gajeel! —el nombrado miró a su pareja parpadeando y Levy se giró para mirarlo— Lo sabéis todos, ¿no? Que a Lucy le gusta Natsu.

—¿Si te digo que no te lo creerías?

—No, pero no hay tiempo para arrancarte la cabeza, ¡tienes que encontrar a Gray antes de que Lucy lo haga!

El pelinegro miró en dirección a su rubia amiga y a su amigo, los cuales estaban por salir del gimnasio y suspiró. Asintió y corriendo se dirigió a sus amigos, empujando a Natsu hacia Lucy antes de que saliesen del gimnasio.

Natsu, que quería remediar el error que había cometido, había salido detrás de Lucy para calmarla y no matara a su mejor amigo. En su camino, vio como uno de sus mejores amigos le empujaba y para su desgracia, en dirección a Lucy, intentando no chocarse con ella le pisó el vestido que no llevaba recogido para andar a zancadas —que para su sorpresa había resultado muy buena en eso de andar cabreada con tacones— y Lucy se tropezó. Sin poder aguantar más el equilibro, Natsu acabó cayéndose justo cuando Lucy estaba por levantarse, cayendo encima de ella.

Ante tal escena, los alumnos que se encontraban más cerca de la puerta los miraron, dejando de prestar atención a las presentaciones de disfraces que aún tenía lugar en el escenario.

«¡Genial! Si ya quería matar a Gray, yo he pasado a ser el segundo en su lista de asesinatos por haber caído encima de ella» Pensó Natsu al encontrarse con su cabeza en los pechos de Lucy, que gracias —o culpa— al vestido de princesa que llevaba Lucy estaban más expuestos a lo que ella solía llevar. «O más bien en sus tetas, aunque la verdad no me quejo»

—¡Kya! ¡Quítate de encima Natsu!

—Me encantaría, Luce, pero no pienso dejar que mates a Gray —Natsu levantó la cabeza de los pechos de Lucy y la miró sonriendo— Al menos no hasta que no hables conmigo sobre tus sentimientos.

—¡Ni harta vino, Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu, ofendido, abrió la boca. ¿Qué tan cabezona podía llegar a ser aquella chica? Vio como Gajeel, en el patio del instituto, hablaba con un Gray con los labios lleno de pintalabios rojo, Natsu sonrió al comprender donde se había metido su mejor amigo y que estaría haciendo con Juvia. Al ver que Natsu, que no se quitaba de encima de ella, estaba mirando detrás de ella, Lucy giró la cabeza como pudo ya que el estúpido chico vestido de dragón pesaba tanto que no la permitía moverse. Lucy vio como Gajeel, que minutos antes había estado con Levy, se encontraba con su hermanastro y como este se ponía pálido y miraba hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡Gray Fullbuster, de aquí no sales vivo!

Gray se preparó para correr, porque tarde o temprano, su rubia hermanastra se quitaría a Natsu de encima y le perseguiría por todo el recinto escolar.

* * *

Una hora después, a eso de las diez y media, Cobra y sus amigos habían elaborado un nuevo plan para que el chico de cabellos burdeos se vengara del de pelo rosa. La gente ya no salía ni entraba, y parecía que en el gimnasio el ambiente estaba entretenido, era a oportunidad perfecta.

Por eso, la banda Oración Seis se encontraba tras unos arbustos esperando el momento oportuno para entrar y buscar a Natsu Dragneel, vigilando de que no había ningún maestro cerca.

Mirando hacia la puerta, y siendo la oportunidad de entrar, Cobra indicó a sus amigos con la mano que avanzaran, pero cuando dieron un paso dos personas salieron. Cobra observó como Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser iban disfrazados de príncipe y sirena y como Juvia iba dándole besos por toda la cara al de pelos azabaches, el cual con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas la arrastró con él detrás de los arbustos de enfrente.

—Espera, ¿ese es Gray? —Midnight observó como ambos chicos se reían detrás del arbusto y miró a Cobra— ¿Gray no se había mudado hace años?

—Sí, a Acalypha, es amigo de mi hermana Yukino —Sorano entrecerró los ojos— Me había mencionado que dos de sus amigos se mudaban a Magnolia y que uno era de aquí.

—¿Se están enrollando en los arbustos? —Cobra, sin comprender que estaba viviendo ante sus ojos y sin escuchar a sus amigos arqueó las cejas.

—Cobra, ¿sabes que esto complica más el plan? Si Gray está aquí implicará que como mejor amigo de Natsu no dejará que le metas una paliza.

Sorano, Midnight y Hotoye asintieron ante las palabras de Racer, pero Cobra seguía sin prestarles atención. El grupo se quedó en silencio cuando su jefe y amigo les indicó que se callaran. Sorano y Midnight se miraron sin comprender porque Cobra los había mandando a callar y Hotoye y Racer suspiraron cansados.

Cuando Cobra escuchó el sonido de besos, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a sus amigos.

—¡Se están enrollando en los arbustos!

Los cuatro se dieron un face palm ante las palabras de su amigo, como si él no hiciera lo mismo con Kirara. Durante un rato estuvieron esperando a que su amigo saliera de la impresión y decidiera proceder o no con el plan, ahora que de nuevo se habían puesto difíciles las cosas.

—Lo que uno tiene que hacer por conservar su cabeza... —ante la dura voz de Gajeel Redfox, los cinco miraron a la puerta, donde el dueño de la voz vestido de bestia había salido y estaba mirando por todos lados— ¡Gray, más te vale salir de donde sea que estés con Juvia!

Gajeel comenzó a buscar tras los arboles y los arbustos, y los cinco comenzaron a sudar frío por el temor de ser pillados infragantis en mitad de su plan contra el amigo de el de largos cabellos negros.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Gray! ¡Sal antes de que Lucy se quite de encima a Natsu y venga a por ti!

Justo cuando Gajeel estaba por mirar detrás de los arbustos donde esos cinco se encontraban, Gray salió junto a Juvia de detrás de los arbustos de enfrente.

—Joder Gajeel, eres un aguafiestas.

Gajeel miró parpadeando como su amigo tenía todos los labios rojos por haberse estado besándose con Juvia tras los arbustos y negó. No le gustaba arruinarle al magreo a nadie, puesto que el no haría algo que no le gustaba que le hicieran a él, pero era eso o dejar que Gray fuera o castrado o asesinado por su hermanastra.

—¿Yo soy el aguafiestas? Bueno, yo no soy el que se chivó a Natsu de que su hermanastra estaba colada por él y nos metió a todos en un lío para que Lucy se le confesara y el que está a punto de ser asesinado o incluso castrado por ella misma porque se ha enterado de que se lo dijiste a Natsu. Pero eh, yo soy el aguafiestas por venir a avisarte.

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y miró a Gray, el cual se había vuelto más pálido de lo que de por si era.

—¿¡Gray-sama!? ¿Cómo se lo has podido decir a Natsu-san? ¡Lucy-san te va a matar!

—He atrasado lo inevitable empujando a Natsu a Lucy, de hecho ahora mismo están discutiendo porque él no se quiere quitar de encima.

Los tres miraron a la entrada del gimnasio, donde Natsu los miraba sonriendo y donde Lucy acababa de girarse mirando al de pelo azabache vestido de príncipe. Gray vio como Lucy pronunciaba unas palabras y gracias al tiempo que había estado viviendo con ella sabía que no eran palabras agradables.

Aún en los arbustos, Cobra y sus amigos observaban la escena, donde Sorano y Racer comían palomitas disfrutando de aquel espectáculo. ¿Se atrevían a salir ahora? La que menos Sorano. Tenía el placer de conocer a Lucy Heartfilia por ser amiga de su hermana pequeña, y según esta era muy mala idea meterse con la rubia.

Al ver de reojo la puerta abierta del gimnasio y ver como Natsu estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que pensaban, Cobra sonrió. Aprovecharía todo lo que estaba pasando con el mejor amigo de Natsu para llevarse a este lejos y meterla la paliza que se merecía.

—Bien, Racer, Sorano y yo vamos a por Natsu, vosotros dos esperadnos cerca del invernadero del instituto.

Al escuchar su nombre en la lista de las personas que iban a por Natsu, Sorano dejó de comer las palomitas y miró alarmada a Cobra.

—Ni de coña me voy a meter en la pelea que Lucy Hertfilia está teniendo con Natsu Dragneel, búscate a otra.

—No sé quien coño es Lucy Hertfilia, Sorano —Cobra miró con una ceja arqueada a su amiga, que se negaba a realizar su parte del plan.

—¡Es amiga de mi hermana, su padre es el jefe de policía de Alcalypha y es cinturón negro de taekwondo! Lo siento, pero mi hermana me advirtió que meterse con Lucy era peligroso y voy a seguir los consejos de Yukino.

Los cuatro se miraron y Hotoye junto a Midnight se echaron un paso hacia atrás tras las palabras de su amiga. Eran fuertes, pero una cinturón negro de taekwondo era algo a lo que nunca se habían enfrentado y a lo que no tenían muchas ganas.

* * *

Levy corrió hacia Erza y Jellal, los cual como la pareja que eran estaban acaramelados en la pista de baile. Pero no era hora de ponerse acaramelados cuando su amiga estaba a punto de matar a dos de sus amigos.

—¡Erza, necesito tu ayuda!

La pelirroja miró a la pequeña de pelo azul— ¿Pasa algo, Levy?

Levy asintió y miró con el ceño fruncido a Jellal, el chico de la marca roja en la cara parpadeó sin entender nada.

—Jellal, ¿qué nos tienes que decir acerca de que Natsu sepa que le gusta a Lucy? —Ante esas palabras, la pareja se sorprendió. Erza miró a su novio y Jellal comenzó a sudar frío por haber sido descubierto.— Lo que suponía, todos lo saben. Y como Lucy se ha enterado, quiere matar a Gray, a que él ha sido quien se lo ha chivado a Natsu. Ah, y puede que también mate a Natsu.

Erza se hizo paso por la pista de baile para salir de allí y Levy y Jellal la siguieron. Si alguien podía calmar una pelea esa era Erza. Cuando salieron de toda la muchedumbre, se encontraron a una Lucy intentado levantarse del suelo, cosa que le era imposible porque Natsu la tenía agarrada por la cintura y tiraba de ella evitando que se levantara. Fuera del gimnasio, Gray se encontraba oculto detrás de Gajeel para que la muy enfadada Lucy no lo asesinara.

—Bien, este es el plan. Natsu se tiene que llevar a Lucy lejos de Gray, si están a solas a lo mejor se le confiesa —su novio y su amiga asintieron ante el plan de la pelirroja— Luego, cuando se hayan ido, yo mataré a Gray-

—Lo siento, cielo, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Erza miró a Jellal con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Qué no podía dejar que lo hiciera? Ella era Erza Scarlet, ni siquiera su madre Irene le decía que hacer o que no.

—Jellal, eres mi novio, no mi padre, no puedes prohibirme cosas.

—Sabes que con gusto dejaría que mataras a Gray, pero piensa. Si Gray no le hubiera dicho nada a Natsu, este seguiría evitando a Lucy y esta no podría confesarse.

Maldito cerebro inteligente de Jellal.

Sabiendo que había logrado que Erza no matara a Gray con su argumento, Jellal sonrió y se acercó a Natsu para decirle lo que tenía que hacer con Lucy. Apartando a Natsu de Lucy, y Erza y Levy levantando a Lucy y cogiéndola para que no fuese a por Gray, Jellal de acercó al oído de su amigo.

—Agarra a Lucy y llevatela lejos de Gray, a donde habías planeado, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos y asintió, y justo cuando Lucy logró deshacer el agarre de sus amigas, la agarró y se la llevó a uno de sus hombros como si de un saco de patatas de tratase.

—¿Qué? —al ver el pelo rosa de Natsu a su lado, Lucy se sorprendió y comenzó a patalear como si fuera una niña pequeña— ¡Bájame! ¡Ayuda, me secuestran!

Natsu sonrió y se alejó corriendo del gimnasio a un lugar donde sabría que tendría intimidad con Lucy para que esta dejara su cabezonería y pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

* * *

—¡Que se pira! —Racer vio como Natsu salía con una chica en su hombro del gimnasio y se dirigía a donde Cobra les había dicho a Midnight y Hotoye que los esperaran.

—¡Sorano, eres una traidora!

—¡Llámame como quieras, pero solo cuido de mí!

Racer quería pegarles a sus dos amigos, pues se habían puesto a discutir y no se habían percatado de que Natsu Dragneel había salido del gimnasio, facilitando un poco sus planes.

* * *

Makarov, que ya había avisado a todos los profesores que se encontraban de guardia aquella noche en la fiesta, observaba desde las gradas la escena que ocurría en la puerta del gimnasio.

¿Por qué Lucy Heartiflia se dirigía a zancadas fuera seguida por Natsu Dragneel? Espera, ¿¡por qué Gajeel acababa de empujar a Natsu y este había caído encima de la delantera de la rubia!?

¿¡Qué narices estaba pasando?!

Agarró el walkie talkie con el que se comunicaba con todos los profesores presentes y pulsando un botón se lo llevo cerca de la boca.

—Gildarts, averigua que pasa con tus alumnos en la puerta, parece como si Natsu Dragneel estuviera acosando a Lucy Heartilifia, además de que esta parece que quiere matar a alguien que se encuentra fuera del gimnasio. Cambio.

Makarov volvió a mirar a la entrada, encontrándose con Erza Scarlet presente. Se había olvidado por completo de que Erza Scarlet iba esa noche a la fiesta, y solo recordar los dolores de cabeza que le había dado su madre cuando fue transferida al instituto Fairy Tail con unos años menos a los que tenía Erza le hacía plantearse si debería dejar que los hijos de sus antiguos alumnos acudieran a Fairy Tail.

Erza junto a Jellal y Levy separaron a la pareja que compartía disfraz y Makarov suspiró tranquilo, Erza no parecía ser como su madre. Tras ver como Natsu Dragneel cargaba a Lucy Heartfilia como si de un saco de patatas se tratase a Makarov sonrió al recordar como hacía casi veinticinco años Igneel Dragneel había cargado así a Grandeeney Marvel y como ahora estaban casados y tenían tres hijos. La sonrisa le duró poco cuando vio como Gajeel volvía a entrar con un Gray con los labios del color de el trasero de un babuino y como Erza y Jellal empezaban a darle una paliza a este.

Dándose cuenta que se había equivocado con Erza, ya que esta se parecía demasiado a la madre en todos los aspectos, rápidamente volvió a presionar el botón del walkie talkie para pedir ayuda al tutor del joven que estaba a punto de recibir un codazo de luchador profesional por parte de Erza Scarlet.

—¡Gildarts! ¡Te necesito! ¡Erza y Jellal están maltratando a Gray!

—¿Que? ¡Ni de coña me presento yo allí, Makarov! ¡Tengo una hija a la que mantener!

—¡Eres un profesor, y soy tu jefe, tienes que evitar que esos dos maten a Gray!

Gildarts, al que lo habían puesto a vigilar que ningún alumno le echase alcohol al ponche típico, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de su puesto e ir a parar la pelea de la recién formada pareja de Erza y Jellal, preparándose para esquivar los golpes que estos le darían por arruinarles su pelea.

* * *

Natsu practicaba baloncesto, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a correr, pero llevar a una chica de grandes pechos, vestida con un vestido más grande que un pupitre de su clase y que no dejaba de meterle patadas, le había hecho que al correr pareciese que llevaba dos años sin parar.

Una vez más, dejó a Lucy en el suelo, solo cuando llegó al lugar que quería y al que había estado esperando con ansias para ir. Lucy, al verse en el suelo, apretó su puó derecho y estaba dispuesta a darle un puñetazo a su ahora desagradable pareja secuestradora, así que echó el puño para atrás para meterle ese puñetazo a Natsu Dragneel.

El chico de pelo rosa sonrió y esquivó el puñetazo a la vez que agarraba a Lucy de la cintura y la acercaba a él. Lucy chilló de la sorpresa y miró a Natsu con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bien, ahora estamos solos y no hay rastro de Gray para que lo mates.

—Créeme, si no lo mato ahora, lo mataré más adelante, te recuerdo que vivimos juntos —Lucy sonrió porque en el camino donde Natsu la había llevado a donde sea que estuvieran había estado pensando en como mataría a Gray al llegar a casa.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no? —Natsu sonrió cuando vio como la sonrisa que segundos antes había formado Lucy se le borraba por una linea recta.

* * *

Aparté la mano de Natsu que rodeaba mi cintura y me alejé de él sonriendo de lado. ¿En serio me venía ahora con que tenemos una conversación pendiente cuando ha estado desde su maldita fiesta ignorándome?

Chasqueé con la lengua y le miré.— ¿De verdad? ¿Después de que me hayas estado ignorando todo este tiempo?

—Vamos no me jodas, Luce. Me humillaste en mi propia fiesta, ¡me pegaste un puñetazo!

—¡Fue sin querer! ¡Me dijiste que era lo de menos! ¡Además, ni que yo fuera por la vida pegandole a la gente!

Natsu me miró con una ceja arqueada y yo me encogí de hombros porque sabía que se refería al hecho de que hace unos minutos iba a pegarle a Gray.

—Eso no cuenta, olvida eso.

Natsu se rió y yo le miré. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa que me encantaba.

El hecho de que Natsu fuese mi pareja, de que Gray un chivato y de que hubiese querido matarlo habían hecho que olvidara el objetivo que les dije a las chicas que haría esa noche. Confesarme a Natsu. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía ahora? Natsu lo sabía.

—No te he dicho que vas muy guapa esta noche, Luce.

—Gracias —sonreí por el alago de Natsu y negué.

Ahí estaba el Natsu que me gustaba. El que aprovechaba el minimo momento de tensión para alagarme o decirme lo que pensaba de mí, el que me había perseguido por todo el gimnasio para que no matase a su mejor amigo y el que se había negado a quitarse de encima de mí para que que no me levantase del suelo. El que me había llevado como un saco de patatas a... Espera...

—¿Qué es esto, Natsu? ¿Dónde estamos?

Miré detrás de Natsu, donde había luces colgando de uno de los arboles del patio. A los pies de este, una manta de picnic con estampado de calabazas estaba extendida y encima de esta había una cesta.

—Ah, esto —Natsu sonrió y se acercó— Los chicos me han ayudado a montar este rinconcito. Habíamos hecho un plan para que tarde o temprano te trajera aquí.

—¿Perdón? ¿Plan? —me crucé de brazos y vi como Natsu dirigía su mirada al escote de mi vestido, le fulminé con la mirada y esté comenzó a reírse.

Apartando la vista de mi escote, se puso de rodillas en la manta abriendo a su vez la cesta y sacando dos ¿botellas de té?

—Cuando Gray me dijo que te gustaba, se le escapó por cierto, yo quise ir a hablar contigo, pero Gray no me dejo. Ahora ya sé por qué —Natsu dio unos golpecitos en la manta para que me sentara y lentamente me acerqué para hacerlo.— Entonces decidimos montar un plan para que tú te me confesaras. En él estaba el hecho de seguir ignorante incluso hoy, cuando hemos estado con los niños pidiendo chuches. O sabotear el concurso de disfraces para que fuéramos pareja —se rió y cuando me senté me ofreció la botella de té—. El hecho de llegar al escenario volando fue para lo mismo, para que te impresionaras de mí. Pero no me esperaba que quisieras matar a Gray por habérmelo contado.

—¡Joder, porque era algo que me correspondía a mí! ¡Yo quería confesarme! —suspiré y me aferré a la botella de té— Ahora ya no tiene sentido alguno que lo haga, lo sabes.

—Pero no te he oído decírmelo directamente, Luce.

Era verdad. Natsu lo había escuchado de Gray, pero no de mí. Solo me ha gustado un chico en mi vida, bueno ahora dos con Natsu, y la primera vez que me confesé fue un completo desastre.

—No sé como hacer esto, Natsu —suspiré otra vez— Veo dramas románticos leo libros románticos y hasta escribo libros románticos, ¡pero a mi no me sale ser romántica! Ya lo fui una vez y acabé perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte a ti también.

—No me has perdido este mes en el que he estado enfadado, no me vas a perder ahora que sé que lo que siento por ti es mutuo, Lucy.

Me sonrojé ante aquello. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo eso? Natsu no había dejado de demostrarme en ningún momento que le gustaba, además me lo había confesado, no directamente, pero lo había hecho. Y creo que el beso en su casa me lo dejó bien claro.

—¡Ag! —comencé a tirarme de los pelos por no ser capaz de decírselo tendiéndolo delante— Es que, joder, ¿y si realmente es solo un error y no es cierto? No quiero hacerte daño, Natsu, no otra vez. ¿Y si no me gustas?

Natsu sonrió y me miró.— El día que conociste a los chicos, estos me preguntaron si me gustabas, y Gray me prohibió el salir contigo porque, según él, tú tienes buen gusto y nunca saldrías con alguien como yo, ¿sabes qué pensé en ese momento?

Negué. A saber lo que se le pasó a esa loca cabeza.

—Que conseguiría que te enamorases de mí. Pero acabé yo haciéndolo antes al parecer y ¿sabes qué? Sí realmente no te gusto, conseguiré que lo hagas, pero por favor, déjame intentarlo.

Si realmente no estaba colada por Natsu, en ese momento había disipado todas mis dudas y había conseguido que se me aclarado la mente. Definitivamente me gustaba Natsu Dragneel. Al que tenía delante de mí sonriendo y pidiéndome una oportunidad. Al que había formado un plan loco para que yo me confesase y que había mandado a sus amigos a montar aquel rinconcito con un picnic para que lo hiciera.

¿Realmente era tan malo como me lo habían pintado cuando llegué? Lo dudaba. Así que, le besé.

Me lancé a él pasandole los brazos por el cuello y le besé. Natsu me siguió el beso a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por mi cadera y me atraía hacia él y con la otra me agarraba la nuca haciendo el beso más profundo.

No quería que eso acabase nunca.


	9. 9

Me sorprendo ante el acto de Lucy de besarme, pero enseguida sigo su beso mientras paso mis manos por su cintura, o al menos por lo que creo que es su cintura ya que con el vestido que lleva no logro distinguir si estoy en su cintura o solo es tela del vestido.

No he besado a muchas chicas, pero todas a las que he besado han asegurado que mis besos son geniales, y veo que Lucy siente lo mimo puesto que hace más profundo el beso. Su primer beso está claro que no es porque ya nos besamos en mi casa, pero se nota que es un poco inexperta. Noto sus manos en mi cuello y le muerdo el labio para luego introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Joder, no quiero separarme nun-

—¡Ahí estás Natsu Dragneel!

Tras recibir un golpe que me ha hecho separarme y cortar mi beso con Lucy, miro al dueño de la voz que ha dicho eso y veo como Cobra, el estúpido al que no dejo de engañar tontamente, se encuentra mirándome sonriendo de lado. Lucy me mira sorprendida y preocupada por el golpe del zapato que Cobra me ha tirado y yo aprieto los puños por haber interrumpido el beso tan genial que estaba teniendo con la chica que me tiene loco.

—¡Natsu! ¿Quién es? ¿Estás bien?

—Luce, quédate aquí. Voy a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

Justo cuando voy a levantarme, mi brazo es agarrado por los brazos de Lucy y esta tira de mí. Al mirarla la veo angustiada, preocupada y su mirada me pide que no haga nada.

—Natsu, no. No vas a meterte en una pelea esta noche. El señor Makarov quiere que esta noche salga bien.

—Y va a salir bien, confía en mí.

—Te estoy esperando, Salamander.

Aprieto más los puños y doy un paso para acercarme a Cobra. Pero Lucy vuelve a tirar de mí. Joder, quiero partirle la cara a Cobra pero no quiero preocupar a Lucy, es su primer Halloween en Magnolia y su primera fiesta de esta celebración, ha estado emocionada organizadolo como para estropeársela. Lucy se levanta y tras limpiarse el vestido me mira. Si me detiene una vez más, le haré caso, se lo debo por darme la oportunidad de haber vivido estos cinco minutos antes de que el imbécil de Cobra llegara.

—Bien, no voy a dejar que te metas en una pelea solo.

Al escuchar a Lucy, la miro extrañado. ¿A qué se refiere con solo? Lucy rompe la tela de la falda de su vestido y abro los ojos sorprendido ante tal acto, parece como la escena de Shrek Tercero en la que todas las princesas comienzan a luchar con todos los villanos que han invadido Muy muy lejano.

—Rubita, yo no le pego a chicas.

—Que pena, porque yo si le pego a imbéciles.

Y diciendo eso Lucy se lanza hacia Cobra, el cual logra esquivar el ataque de Lucy. Tengo entendido que Lucy es cinturón negro de taekwondo, o eso dice Gray, pero si es cierto, no creo que esté luchando en serio contra Cobra.

Unas voces que viene en dirección a donde nos encontramos llaman mi atención y veo aparecer a toda la banda de Cobra corriendo y detrás de ello veo como Gray, Gajeel y Erza les persiguen. Vale, creo que se va a liar más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Gray, tras ver como su mejor amigo se llevaba a la histérica de su hermanastra lejos, pudo respirar tranquilo al menos durante unas cuantas horas más. No esperaba que Lucy se enterara de que él le había dicho a Natsu que le gustaba, pero una vez que lo sabía, comenzaría a dormir con un ojo abierto sabiendo que compartía techo con ella.

Gajeel sonrió viendo como su amigo se llevaba a la rubia al rincón que ellos habían organizado esa misma tarde para que el de pelo rosa tuviese un momento intimo y romántico con Lucy. Había logrado que su joven amigo no muriese a manos de su hermanastra, y ahora quedaba que no muriese a manos de Titania, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos en la puerta del gimnasio observando muy seriamente a su amigo.

—Habéis cruzado una linea que no tiene retorno, tú el que más, Gray.

—Ni que se lo hubiera dicho queriendo.

—Gray-sama, nunca se debe decir el secreto de alguien que te lo ha confiado. Eso es de muy mala persona y Lucy es tu hermana.

Al escuchar a Juvia, Gray hizo una mueca. La peliazul llevaba toda la razón, pero aún así, se le había escapado, él nunca contaría los secretos de Lucy así como así.

Un arbusto cercano se movió, y todo el grupo de amigos miró en esa dirección con el ceño fruncido. El instituto no solía tener animales salvajes entre las plantas del jardín, el jardinero se había encargado de ellos hacia algún tiempo. Del arbusto, cuatro de los cinco miembros que formaban la banda Oración Seis salieron pensando que ningún amigo del rival de su amigo se encontraría allí, cosa que no fue así.

Erza y Jellal, al ver a Hotoye arquearon las cejas. Hotoye era el hermano mayor de su viejo amigo de la infancia Wally, lo conocían desde que tenían memoria y sabían que era parte de la banda de Cobra, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él en ese instante cuando había sido expulsado de Fairy Tail hacia uno año y Wally estaba con él en otro instituto.

—¿Richard? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre de la boca de la vieja amiga de su hermano mayor, también conocida como Titania, Hotoye se puso más pálido que el pelo de Sorano. Conocía la fama que tenía Erza Scarlet gracias a la admiración que su hermano tenía por ella y además, lo vivió de primera mano cuando aún estudiaba en Fairy Tail y vio como Erza les daba una paliza a unos alumnos del instituto Sabertooth que se colaron en el festival de primavera.

—E-Erza, ¿qué tal?

—Hostia, un momento —todos miraron a Gray, el cual no dejaba de observar a la chica de pelo blanco que se encontraba con todos los varones de Oración Seis, la cual al notar que la miraba el mejor amigo del rival de su jefe y amigo de su querida hermana Yukino, comenzó a sudar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón— Sorano, ¿tú eres la hermana de Yukino?

La albina asintió rápidamente y Gray sonrió. Cuando se mudó años atrás a Acalypha, Yukino fue una de sus primeras amigas allí gracias a que era miembro del consejo escolar y le recibió como tal, meses después, tras haberse hecho amiga de la que ahora era su hermanastra, supo que Lucy y Yukino eran grandes amigas y desde que se convirtieron en familia Gray había tenido la oportunidad de hacerse más amigo de Yukino y toda su pandilla.

—¿Quién es Yukino?

Gray miró a Juvia, la cual le miraba con curiosidad y no celos ante el nombre de la chica que era hermana de uno de la amiga de uno de los tantos rivales que tenía su mehor amigo. Gray sonrió al ver que Juvia cada vez era menos posesiva y celosa respecto a él.

—Yukino es una amiga de Lucy de Acalypha, también es amiga mía y había visto fotos en su casa de Sorano, pensé que la hermana de Yukino y ella podían parecerse mucho, pero no, resulta que son hermanas.

Sorano, o Ángel, sonrió al escuchar que tanto sus padres como su hermana aún poseían fotos de ella a pesar de como los había tratado antes de fugarse de casa. Pensó que tras haberlos tratado tan mal nunca querrían verla de nuevo, pero Yukino se había negado a perder el contacto con ella y todos los viernes hacían videollamada aprovechando que sus padres salían a cenar con amigos.

—A ver, ¿podemos dejarnos de charlas? —la chica que iba disfrazada de Bella llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Levy miró a los miembros de Oración Seis y comprobó que faltaba uno— ¿Dónde está Erik?

Los alumnos de Fairy Tail pusieron la boca en forma de O tras escuchar a Levy y los miembros de Oración Seis se miraron entre ellos. Era evidente que tarde o temprano serían pillados por cualquier alumno o profesor, pero ser pillados por los amigos de Natsu Dragneel había sido una broma del destino.

Ninguno quería meterse en líos con Natsu Dragneel, a excepción de Racer, así que este sonrió y miró a los amigos de Natsu.

—Cobra ha ido tras Natsu y esa rubia para darle una lección.

—¡R-Racer! —al escuchar como su amigo les había vendido para causarles problemas, Midnight arqueó las cejas mirándolo.

Los alumnos de Fairy Tail hicieron lo mismo, menos tres personas, las cuales tenían muy poca paciencia y no iban a dejar que Erik Cobra arruinara la cita que tanto les había costado, así que Gray, Jellal y Gajeel apretaron los puños. Al ver la reacción de esos tres, las cuatro personas que no pertenecían a Fairy Tail dieron un paso hacia atrás listos para empezar a correr.

Y eso hicieron cuando la primera en lanzarse hacia ellos fue Erza Scarlet, la cual en un principio no había mostrado su enfado por la intromisión de aquellos sujetos en la fiesta de Halloween pero que ahora había reaccionado antes que ningún chico de los enfadados. Tras ver salir corriendo a Erza detrás de toda Oración Seis, Gajeel y Gray se miraron y salieron detrás para alcanzar a su amiga.

—¿¡A dónde vais!? —sus tres amigos ignoraron su grito y Levy suspiró.

Se habían quedado Juvia, Jellal y ella solas en la puerta del gimnasio y no les quedaba otro remedio que llamar a un profesor. Por su parte, Jellal intentó correr para unirse a la pelea que se iba a formar, pero en cuanto dio un paso el vestido de princesa que llevaba no se lo permitió y se cayó de cara al suelo.

* * *

Gildarts había decidido estudiar la carrera de Matemáticas y ejercer como maestro de esa asignatura en el instituto Fairy Tail tras comprobar que era la única asignatura en la que sacaba dieces cuando estaba en el insituto.

Los primeros años ejerciendo como profesor habían sido maravillosos. Había comprobado que los causantes de que el instituto se metiese en tantos problemas eran él y sus viejos amigos, pues desde que no había rastro de ningún Dragneel, Fullbuster, Redfox o Scarlet el instituto vivía en paz y armonía con los otros institutos vecinos.

Pero el principal problema al que Gildarts tenía que enfrentarse eran a los babosos que rodeaban a su preciosa hija Kana en aquella fiesta de Halloween. Kana era fruto de su realción con su amada Cornelia, mujer a la que conoció en la universidad y con la que se casó tras graduarse ambos de la misma carrera. Una preciosa joven de largo cabello rizado marrón, enormes ojos marrones y buen agraciada de cuerpo. Gildarts amaba a su hija más que a nada y no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que tuviera tan poca ropa en su disfraz de Pocahontas.

El otro problema que Gildarts tenía que afrontar era al pesado de su jefe, Makarov, el cual quería que la fiesta no fuese arruinada por ningún alumno que el conocía a la perfección y por lo tanto no dejaba de darle la tabarra por el walky-talky.

—Pienso dejar este trabajo.

—Gildarts.

Al escuchar la dulce voz de la hija de sus amigos de la infancia Ichito y Rumi McGarden, Gildarts dejó de fulminar a los babosos al rededor de su pequeña y miró a Levy, la cual suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Dime, Levy.

—Erik y sus amigos han venido a la fiesta a pelearse con Natsu y Erza, Gray y Gajeel se han unido a la fiesta.

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, Gildarts sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo y a través del walky-talky se pudo escuchar como Makarov se caía el suelo al haber escuchado también a la joven de pelo azul.

Cuando estaba en el instituto, Igneel Dragneel había sido el principal causante de que él y los demás se metieran en líos. Tras graduarse y cada uno ir a una carrera diferente, su vida se había vuelto más tranquila hasta el momento en el que empezó a trabajar en el instituto, pues el primogénito de Igneel era digno hijo de su padre y Zeref le había traído más problemas de lo que nunca pensó. Y cuando pensó que tenía controlado al menor de los varones Dragneel, ese apellido volvía a darle problemas.

—Malditos Dragneel.

—En defensa de Natsu diré que el que busca la pelea, por primera vez, no es Natsu. Ha sido Erik quien se ha aparecido aquí —al no poder meterse en la pelea como le gustaría, Jellal había decidido defender a su amigo con palabras y no con puños.

El hijo de Tetsuo y Kyomi Fernandes había heredado el pico de oro de su madre, pero Gildarts apostaba que defender a su amigo con palabras en vez de unirse a la pelea y defenderlo con puños se podía deber al hecho de que llevaba un vestido demasiado pomposo.

—¿Dónde están Natsu y Erik?

—Natsu estaba con Lucy en un rincón del patio que hemos organizado para pedirle salir.

Al escuchar las palabras del peli azul, Juvia y Levy arquearon las cejas y sonrieron mirándose. Desde que Lucy les había confesado que le gustaba el de cabello rosa habían intentado idear un plan para que ambos pudieran hablar debido a la situación que se encontraba después de la fiesta en casa de Natsu. Luego, el imbécil de Gray había contado el secreto de Lucy pero los chicos habían sido inteligentes y habían logrado hacer un plan para que esos dos al fin hablaran y una nueva pareja se formara en el grupo.

—Lo que nos faltaba ya, que la buena de Lucy comience a salir con el descerebrado de Natsu.

* * *

La pelea entre Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Gajeel contra todo Oración Seis estaba teniendo lugar en el rincón romántico que Natsu le había preparado a Lucy. El de pelo rosa, por el hecho de que su pequeño momento con Lucy y por la destrucción de aquello tras varios movimientos de Cobra, estaba aún más enfadado y ya iba en serio con partirle las piernas a Cobra.

Lucy, por su parte, se había apartado de la pelea con la chica del grupo, Sorano, que había resultado ser la hermana de su buena amiga Yukino por lo que no podía pegarle. Erza, Gray y Gajeel estaban liándose a palos con el grupo restante, algo que provocó que Gildarts se desmayara nada más llegar a aquel lugar acompañado de Jellal, Juvia y Levy.

—¡Lu-chan!

Al escuchar a su amiga, Lucy miró a la dirección por donde Natsu la había llevado y se encontró con los miembros restantes de su grupo y a su profesor de matemáticas desmayado en los brazos de Jellal, el cual intentaba despertarlo dándole pequeños golpes en la cara.

—¡Levy-chan!

—Veo que no has podido evitar la pelea —Lucy sonrió forzadamente para ocultar el hecho de que hasta hacía unos segundos ella también estaba en aquella pelea.— Gildarts la parará, hemos traído a el mejor en estas cosas.

El profesor de matemáticas de Fairy Tail, al que Levy acababa de proclamar el mejor en parar peleas, seguía desmayado en los brazos de Jellal, por lo que Lucy comenzó a reirse nerviosamente porque no creía que las palabras de Levy fuesen verdad.

Apartó la mirada de su profesor, y miró otra vez la pelea que tenía en curso y como Erza tenía a Racer agarrado del cuello mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza y a Gajeel que se estaba tirando las velas —ya apagadas— que Natsu había puesto con Midnigth. Uno del otro bando, se había mantenido ajeno a la pelea al igual que Sorano, el cual se acercó corriendo a Jellal. Lucy arqueó las cejas porque aquel chico parecía muy cercano a Jellal, ya que en vez de pegarle se había dedicado a ayudarle a cargar y despertar a Gildarts.

—Oye, ¿alguien me puede explicar a que se debe esta pelea?

Levy y Sorano se miraron pensando quien de las dos contaría si versión de los hechos de la historia. Levy le indicó amablemente que lo hiciera la albina, a lo que ella miró a la amiga de su hermana mordiéndose el labio.

—Erik y Natsu tienen una especie de rivalidad porque mutuamente se gastan bromas. La última, hecha por Natsu, fue tan realista que Erik pensó que era verdad, y bueno, la casa de empeños de Malva le acabó sacando mil jewells a Erik.

¿Malva? ¿La ciudad a la que su padre tenía que asistir cada X tiempo a detener a bandas de narcotráfico? La ciudad en si era conocida por ser una de las más peligrosas de todo Fiore por todas las bandas criminales que se reunían allí a delinquir y a traficar drogas.

Comprendía entonces porque Erik quería darle una paliza a Natsu, pues que una casa de empeños de la ciudad más peligrosa del país te estafara mil jewells le tocaba la moral hasta a ella.

Lucy suspiró y viendo que Gildarts seguía sin despertarse, Lucy se acercó a la pelea a sabiendas de que podría caerle un puñetazo.

—¿Erik? —Lucy llamó al chico que estaba teniendo una pelea intensa con el chico que le gustaba pero no recibió respuesta— Oye, ¿podéis dejar de pelear?

Una vez más, Lucy fue ignorada por ambos chicos y apretó los puños lista para unirse a la pelea, pero cuando dio un paso para unirse, un puñetazo impactó en su cara.

Al ver como la chica que la traía loco acababa de recibir un puñetazo en su preciosa cara, Natsu dejó de pelear y se acercó a Lucy lo más rápido que pudo. Erik acababa de darle un puñetazo a Lucy Heartfilia, hija de uno de los policías más temibles de Alcalipha, hermanastra de Gray Fullbuster y lo más importante, la chica que le gustaba a Natsu Dragneel.

—¡Luce! ¿Estás bien?

—Menuda fuerza, joder.

Erik miró a sus amigos y cuando vio su Sorano más blanca que su cabello, supo que algo no iba bien.

Al ver a Lucy el el suelo, Levy y Juvia corrieron hacia ella para comprobar que estaba bien, y los chicos junto a Erza se prepararon para otra ronda de puñetazos. Hasta que el pequeño del director apareció se la nada cabreado con un Laxus a su lado que suspiraba agotado por tener que ayudar a su anciano abuelo. Al ver a Makarov, todos los presentes que estaban por iniciar una pelea se pusieron igual de rectos que un palo y Makarov vio como el profesor al que había encargado vigilar a ese peculiar grupo estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Makarov suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse. Era demasiado mayor como para alterarse por cualquier cosa y su medico le había recomendado que evitara hacerlo. Por el bien de su salud y por el bien de la amistad que tenía con cada uno de los padres de esos chicos, lo evitaría. Aunque no prometía nada.

—No voy a comentar nada de lo que esté pasando aquí, pero Erik —al escuchar al director del instituto nombrarle, el de pelo rojo miró al anciano que una vez fue su director— estás expulsado de este instituto, no deberías estar aquí. Por esto mismo te expulsé, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

—¡Esa pelea no fue mi culpa, fue de Zeref Dragneel!

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Lucy, Natsu y Makarov, se sorprendieron ante el nombre que Erik acababa de decir. Lucy miraba a sus amigos sin entender porqué razón un simple nombre les había provocado esa reacción; Makarov estaba serio, sereno más bien, tenía demasiada edad como para sorprenderse por un nombre; en cambio Natsu... El de pelo rosa había apretado los puños y su mirada echaba fuego.

La rubia se sorprendió por aquella reacción para nada parecida a las del resto de sus amigos y cuando vio que Natsu iba a lanzarse una vez más hacia Erik, le abrazó por la espalda agarrándolo evitándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque Natsu tenía más que ella y era prácticamente imposible mantener durante mucho tiempo al muy enfadado Natsu.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pronunciar es nombre!

—¡Natsu, cálmate!

Alguien sujetó junto a ella a Natsu, y cuando Lucy vio como su hermanastro la estaba ayudando le agradeció con una sonrisa. Entre la fuerza de Gray y Lucy, habían podido agarrar mejor a Natsu, pero este seguía tirando con fuerza, así que Gajeel se unió al dúo de hermanos y gracias a él lograron hacer que el de pelo rosa se mantuviera inmóvil y no se lanzara hacia Erik.

Lucy no comprendía porque el nombre que había dicho Erik, el cual llevaba el apellido Dragneel, había alterado tanto a Natsu. Había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, cuando Lyon lo mencionó aquel día que le admitió a Gray que le gustaba Natsu y de casualidad estaba en llamada con Lyon. Sabía que algo había pasado con ese tal Zeref y una tal Lisanna y que Natsu se había sentido solo tras lo ocurrido, pero no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido ni porqué le afectaba tanto a Natsu para ponerse como un basilisco.

—Quiero que todos los que estáis aquí os marchéis, los alumnos de este instituto al gimnasio, los que no, abandonad el recinto si no queréis que llame a vuestros padres o hermanos.

«_Pequeño pero matón»_ había dicho Gajeel el primer día que empezaba el instituto tras haberse metido en un lío.

Los miembros de Oración Seis tiraron del brazo de Erik y junto a él se alejaron de aquel lugar ante la mirada de todos los alumnos que estaban en aquel rincón que ya había dejado de ser romántico. Una vez que los habían perdido de vista y que Natsu se había calmado un poco, Gajeel, Gray y Lucy soltaron a Natsu el cual gruñó. Makarov, por su parte, le dio una patada a Gildarts para despertarlo, lográndolo con éxito. Cuando Gildarts se incorporó y vio que solo se encontraban sus alumnos y su superior, el cual le miraba serio, se incorporó rápido haciéndole una reverencia de disculpa a Makarov.

Los alumnos, se rieron por la situación tan cómica que parecía aquella escena y junto a sus respectivas parejas de disfraz, comenzaron a irse. Lucy miró a Natsu, el cual no había hecho ni un gesto que no fuera respirar como una bestia, y se quedó detrás de él esperando a que se moviera. Al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, Gray miró a su hermanastra y luego a su mejor amigo, ambos habían sido interrumpidos en una charla que debían tener y después de haber preparado todo ese rincón romántico que ahora estaba destrozado —y que le tocaba las narices que así fuera—, dudaba si habían podido hablar del tema.

Juvia tiró del brazo de Gray llamando la atención de este. Al mirarla, Juvia le sonrió.

—Juvia cree que es mejor que los dejemos solos, Gray-sama.

—Pero, ¿y sí Na-

—Confía en Lucy. Todos hemos sido consciente del poder que tiene en Natsu desde que llegó a la ciudad.

Gray no se había dado cuenta de ese poder. O estaba ciego, o el hecho de que se negara a que Natsu saliese con Lucy le había cegado. Pero le haría caso a Juvia, puede que no tuviera razón en algunas cosas, pero en otras llevaba la razón como si lo hubiera investigado con el maldito método científico.

Cuando Lucy vio que sus amigos la habían dejado sola con Natsu, sonrió en agradecimiento y una vez más miró a Natsu, el cual se acababa de percatar de que ambos estaban solos. Natsu se giró un poco mirando a Lucy, la cual llevaba el preciosos vestido de princesa del disfraz estropeado y su peinado igual, pero aún así estaba preciosa.

—Deberías irte con ellos y dejarme solo.

—Pero no quiero.

Al escucharla, Natsu se giró por completo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Lucy le había visto en el pero estado, enfadado por escuchar aquel nombre. Todo el mundo le temía a ese estado, incluso sus padres, pero la rubia se había lanzado a su espalda para evitar que se lanzara en cima de Cobra y en esos momentos, se negaba a irse.

—No quiero irme porque estábamos en mitad de una conversación.

Lo que iba siendo conversación tal vez no, pero comprendía a lo que refería. Natsu no se encontraba de humor para mantener aquella conversación por mucho que hubiera estado esperándola y planeándola. No estaba preparado para que Lucy le dijera que tras haberlo visto de esa manera se hubiera replanteado las cosas y prefiriera seguir siendo amigos. No estaba preparado para que Lucy no quisiera volver a besarlo cómo lo había hecho esa noche.

Natsu suspiró.— Bien, dilo. Di que tras ver esto te lo has replanteado y no te gusto. No estoy preparado pero lo superaré.

—Me gustas, Natsu.

Al escuchar a Lucy decir eso, Natsu la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lucy le miraba sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú ya lo sabías, y antes de besarte me lo habías dicho, que no te lo había dicho directamente. Pues aquí lo tienes. Me gustas Natsu, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Lucy no dejaba de sonreírle y sus palabras parecían sinceras. No había dejado de gustarle por lo que había visto. Natsu sonrió y se acercó a Lucy de un pasó grande agarrando su cara con sus manos y juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Podría besar esos labios por más tiempo. Podría tener millones de citas con la chica que es gustaba. Podría ser novio de Lucy Heartfilia.

—Dios, claro que quiero salir contigo Lucy

* * *

_¡Hola! He vuelto jejejeje._

_Perdón por tardar en subir capitulo, he estado ocupada con el tema de la entrada a la universidad, con la mudanza y el adaptarme a mi nueva casa. Espero poder escribir más seguido, aunque lo dudo :(, pero lo intentaré._

_Hace casi un mes me hice un tatuaje de Fairy Tail y estoy muy feliz con tener por fin el símbolo del gremio en mi piel. Fairy Tail me encanta, es mi anime favorito y es una de las razones de mi felicidad, así que decidí tatuarme el símbolo (aunque he tardado en hacerlo porque mi madre se negaba AJJAJAJAJAJAJ)._

_Dicho todo esto, espero que sigáis apoyando a historia 3. Gracias por leerla y por pedirme que la continúe, y perdón por tardar tanto y por si los capítulos son malos o la historia no es muy buena. No se me da muy bien escribir pero es algo que adoro hacer y voy a seguir haciendo._

_De nuevo, ¡gracias!_


End file.
